


幽灵岛

by GabrielSnow



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Cold War, M/M, Steve and Peggy are Just FRIENDS
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielSnow/pseuds/GabrielSnow
Summary: 1945年2月，美国队长率领咆哮突击队向九头蛇阿尔卑斯山大本营发起总攻，九头蛇首领红骷髅乘坐飞船逃跑，并企图轰炸美国。美国队长和巴恩斯中士一同登上了九头蛇的飞船，携手击败红骷髅。为了保护美国，他们在霍华德·史塔克的远程指导下调整了飞船航线，驶向北极。在飞船即将坠入冰海之时，两个人从飞船跳进冰海，不停游了几百海里，最终在阿拉斯加上岸并获救，又一次成功拯救了美国，成为万众瞩目的英雄。1947年4月，沉寂了两年之后，美国队长重新回到了人们的视线中——在全美的期待和瞩目之下，由巴恩斯中士作为伴郎，史蒂夫·罗杰斯和挚爱的女友举行了婚礼。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 史蒂夫中心，他关于美帝政府、关于民众意志、关于大多数的看法。
> 
> 盾冬无逆无拆，和佩姬是纯友情，史蒂夫和佩姬假结婚。盾冬感情HE，但故事是正剧。存在黑美帝。  
> 一个很枯燥无聊且漏洞百出的故事，存在重度OOC。  
> 幽灵岛、风暴潮、通讯器等等，都是我瞎扯的，剧情和现实细节方面存在明显的BUG，我对船一无所知，全都是胡编滥造。  
> 神盾局医学部是我原创的部分，回形针计划的聚集地。  
> 纳沃达是我原创的一个国家，位于南美西岸，智利的邻居，以南美原住民为主，有自己的语言。  
> 还有诸多细节不符合实情，都是因为剧情需要，请勿当真。
> 
> 本文可以讨论争议，但是不接受撕。

作为SSR一名出色的教官和特工，佩姬阅人无数，带出来的兵遍布欧洲、太平洋和非洲各大战场。她也由此练就出一双识人的慧眼。她曾跟史蒂夫·罗杰斯说过，她相信他注定不是一个平凡的人。而这个学生确实没有辜负她的期望，但以一种她绝对不会同意的方式疯狂跑偏。  
史蒂夫遇到困难迎面而上，对原则问题绝不妥协，为了做“正确的事情”就不计代价，不惜与全世界为敌。虽然在道德方面是实打实的社群主义，但在理想方面又是绝对的自由主义——这一点可真是十分的“美国”。  
佩姬认为他精神可嘉，方法不可取。  
她是个出色的特工，懂得化解难题，变危险为机遇——遇到拦路石不一定非要冒着骨折的风险一脚踢开，也可以跨过去，或者踩着往上跳。  
也就是说，她更懂得借力和变通。  
所以她现在身披白纱、头戴玫瑰花环，满意地打量镜子中的自己——裙子真的太漂亮了——这大概是她对婚礼感兴趣的唯一原因。  
而她的新郎、她的丈夫，正由自己的伴郎系领带，耳朵都红了，简直像个刚陷入初恋的傻乎乎的小子。  
“你帅极了，史蒂夫。”她听到巴恩斯说。  
然后史蒂夫的耳朵更红了，握住了巴恩斯的手，放到唇边轻轻一吻，那双眼睛要多深情有多深情。

全世界都觉得他们是无比般配的一对，但佩姬只想翻白眼。  
她十分清楚她和史蒂夫的性格绝对不合适，如果他们结婚，不到三天美国队长就会死在她的枪下——他打不过她，她有这个自信。  
她是个独身主义者，生命里从来没有“爱情”这个东西。并不是所有女人都需要婚姻与爱情，也不是所有女人都一定会陷入爱情、结婚生子，才算“正常”。在她看来男人们蠢透了，也不知道哪里来的自信认为女人就一定会爱上他们跟他们结婚，事实上他们根本不值得她浪费时间。  
但是这个世道对待拒绝结婚的女人很苛刻，会凭空增加很多障碍，而佩姬选择化绊脚石为垫脚石——她跟美国队长结婚，不但少了很多障碍，而且能借力来得到自己想要的。  
至于美国队长呢，佩姬在看到他第一眼就知道他早就心有所属且一辈子死心塌地，而单枪匹马深入敌营救人的行动则让她知道了那个人是谁。  
同性恋违法但是管他呢，世上不合理的教条多了去了。她和很多姑娘都曾捧着胸口感叹这两人是真爱。  
按照巴恩斯中士的理想，他和史蒂夫战后要当邻居，佩姬表示这是个好极了的主意，于是着手将这变为了现实。  
他们三个人买下了同一个楼层的对门，对外宣称美国队长和新婚妻子住一间，而美国队长的挚友则是他们的邻居。事实上佩姬直接把他俩踹进了隔壁，自己独享一间公寓——反正那一层楼只有他们三个。  
婚礼上神父说“你可以吻新娘”的时候史蒂夫看起来像是要英勇就义了——这个花岗岩脑袋从来不懂如何游刃有余的装假做戏——于是她佯装羞涩，实则用死亡眼神瞪他——这场婚礼要是露馅了她就真的让他英勇就义。  
婚礼结束之后她就脱下婚纱回到SSR开始工作，整理那些出乱子的地区和案子，尝试找出其中的联系，再列出一张清单。  
男人们都以一种看怪物的眼神看她。  
她表面微笑，内心则将他们过肩摔了一百遍——她已经做出了妥协，还想怎样。  
四个小时之后，史蒂夫才姗姗来迟。他看起来一本正经但脸颊红润，身上有柑橘沐浴露的香味。  
“新婚夫妻怎么没一起来？”同事问道。  
史蒂夫的眼珠转了转，瞧瞧她再瞧瞧别处。  
“……我、那个、我留下来做家务——是的，做家务。”  
仿佛为了增加真实性和说服力，他又讲了一遍。  
男同事一脸鄙夷，看史蒂夫的样子就像在说美国队长缺少男性气概。  
“哈，开什么玩笑，这是女……”  
佩姬抬头狠狠瞪他——看他胆敢在她面前讲出不尊重女士的话——男同事只好把后半句吞进去，悻悻走了。  
然后她对史蒂夫露出虚假的甜笑，将手里刚刚整理好的案件清单推过去。  
“亲爱的，你看我们在哪里度‘蜜月’比较好？”  
在她叫他“亲爱的”时候，佩姬几乎眼睁睁看着史蒂夫打了个哆嗦。紧接着他看到了那张纸上的几个地点以及当地发生的离奇案件，那些人员伤亡数字让美国队长的神色变得严肃。  
此时巴恩斯中士才走进来，似乎故意错开了史蒂夫的进门时间，好让人认为他们两个不是一起来的。  
而一向风流倜傥潇洒不羁的中士则把衬衫系到了最高的那个纽扣，把脖子严严实实的挡住了，身上带着和史蒂夫一模一样的柑橘香味。  
佩姬带着完美的笑意，把另一份单子拍进他的怀里。  
“这是你的部分，‘家务’。”  
巴基一头雾水，愣在原地。  
史蒂夫刹那红成了一颗番茄。

罗莎里号是一艘客轮，船上有187人，绝大部分是来自纳沃达的南美原住民。其航线从纳沃达到迈阿密，由巴拿马运河进入大西洋，原定于4月24日到达迈阿密，但没有按时出现。这时公众才意识到罗莎里号途径古巴，会进入举世闻名的百慕大三角之中。  
杜鲁门总统主张在这期间两大阵营放下隔阂，第一时间派出大量搜救队前往古巴海域救援，几乎将古巴领海摸个底朝天。然而罗莎里号就像之前无数船只和飞机一样，被百慕大三角一口吞掉，没留下半点痕迹。  
几乎同一时间，迈阿密的海面上发现了一具浮尸，法医判断其死亡原因为溺水。死者随身携带的证件显示此人名为卡洛·班克斯，是一名牧场场主，和英国妻子一起住在纳沃达。警察立刻把他和在百慕大失踪的罗莎里号客轮联系在一起，并试图跟纳沃达方面沟通，但没有结果。  
客船和死者都来自纳沃达，且出现时间一致，这种巧合点燃了民众的兴趣，一时间神秘学家、业余爱好者蜂拥而至，诸如“外星人”“平行世界”“时间穿梭”等关于百慕大的种种推论如雨后春笋。随着失踪天数的增加，自发为罗莎里号祈福的人也在增多。  
但警方再没有发现其他遇难者的尸体，而且迈阿密与事发地也有一定距离，最终警方判断他并非罗莎里号乘客，只是在迈阿密度假时不慎落海的不幸之人。

佩姬叹息一声，合上资料。  
那个人的名字不是卡洛·班克斯，而是爱德华·霍尔，是神盾局驻英国的特工，风度翩翩又风趣幽默，她每次回到英国的时候总会跟他打交道。半年前爱德华被秘密派去了纳沃达，所以有很大可能，他就在那艘莫名消失的船上。但是爱德华军衔比她高，她无权查看他的任务。  
“我要这个案子。”  
“当然，”史蒂夫说，“那些无辜的人……”  
佩姬把申请表拍到史蒂夫身上，打断了他的话，瞧了瞧长官杰拉德的办公室向他暗示。  
“没问题。”史蒂夫说，拿了申请表走进杰拉德的办公室。  
“你去的话成功率更高。”巴基站到她身边。他深知她不是一个愿意躲在男人身后的女人。  
佩姬视线斜斜地飘过来。她的目光永远带着与生俱来的锐利，有洞察人心的能力。  
“你在生气我利用罗杰斯。”  
“他是个争着冲锋陷阵的人，这是个缺点，所以我得看好他。”  
佩姬勾了勾嘴角，更加游刃有余。  
“但你爱他这点。”  
巴基哑口无言。  
“杰拉德跟你谈过了？”佩姬问。  
巴基两手插在裤子口袋里，看起来一派轻松。  
“连你也知道了？”  
佩姬剜了他一眼，露出智商被侮辱的神情，接着问：“什么时候？”  
巴基挑挑眉，表面上仍然是满不在乎的模样。  
“下周。”  
佩姬愣了一下，然后转过身直面他，用认真的口吻说：  
“你知道调你去神盾局医学部是为了什么，这是那个德国科学家尼克劳尔提出的，他跟左拉是老同学，一起在红骷髅的集中营共事。回形针计划——”  
巴基神色未改。  
“不然他们会雪藏他，战争结束之后就再也没给他任务。”  
“而这正是他们的第一步，调走罗杰斯的左膀右臂——”  
巴基平静的面具终于碎裂了，压低声音吐出真话。  
“不是我就是史蒂夫，只有我们两个人身上有血清。只要能超过苏联，上头能牺牲任何——”  
佩姬翻了个白眼。  
“那应该让你们两个去生孩子，比进实验室抽血有效多了。”  
巴基被噎住了，第一反应是瞟向自己的小腹。这细小的动作被佩姬看在眼里，她的眼神立刻变得揶揄，鲜红的嘴唇勾起一丝暧昧的笑意。  
布鲁克林的浪荡公子脸有点红，不自然地清了清嗓子，补充道：  
“……除了美国队长正常的性取向。”  
佩姬换了一种态度，手放在巴恩斯的肩膀上，郑重道：  
“我会阻止他们调走你，还有罗杰斯——只要我在，他们别想动你们。”  
这时，杰拉德的办公室里爆发出了争吵声，几分钟后史蒂夫摔门而出。  
佩姬立刻平复刚刚的情绪，恢复了波澜不惊的模样，好似一切尽在掌握，然后大手一挥。  
“你办公室。”

“杰拉德没有理由这么做。”史蒂夫看上去余怒未消。  
佩姬把资料夹放到办公桌上，抱胸看着两个人。  
“这更说明了我们选对了任务。”  
巴基自然而然把手放在他的肩膀上，轻轻抚摸。佩姬几乎是眼看着史蒂夫的眉头舒缓了。  
“战争结束了，杰拉德很想雪藏你——大家都这么想。”她用颇为遗憾的语气说道。  
“那都不是重点。”史蒂夫对自己的处境不以为意，语气斩钉截铁，“有特工牺牲了，他很可能是船上的乘客，只要我们破了案，就能找到罗莎里号在哪里，也许能挽救那些乘客的生命。”  
“快两年了，没有给你们派发任务，但只要我们搞定了这个，就有了筹码。”佩姬暗示性地瞧了瞧巴基。  
史蒂夫迅速捕捉到了这个细微的互动，眼睛在两个人之间转。  
“什么筹码？”  
巴基拿出了花花公子轻佻的笑容。  
“放心吧，甜心，我没有出轨，也没有出卖肉体。”  
佩姬挂上微笑的面具，马上接过话来。  
“当然是让你重新崭露头角的筹码——打完战争就想把我们丢掉？做梦！”她拿起早已准备好的请假表，“我现在去申请蜜月假，因为你刚刚成功惹火了杰拉德，他一定恨不得你马上消失。”

他们立即动身前往迈阿密，到达时已经是4月26号早晨，距离罗莎里号失踪超过了40个小时。  
为了不引起注意，巴基和他们分开行动，先行入住海边宾馆。  
“欢迎来到迈阿密，我们有最好的海滩、椰树、奶油螃蟹汤和水果塔。这两天风暴潮要来了，为了安全着想不要靠近海边，但是不用担心，房间里就有安全套，保证你们充足的‘娱乐’。”  
前台的服务生微笑着对史蒂夫和佩姬介绍自己的旅馆和附近景点，然后给他们办理入住手续。  
佩姬挽着史蒂夫的胳膊，头靠在他的肩膀上，一副甜蜜的小鸟依人的模样。史蒂夫假笑得脸都僵硬了。  
“谢谢，是的，你介绍的正合适，我们新婚，来度蜜月。”  
闻言，服务生用一种奇怪的眼神瞧了瞧他。  
佩姬保持无懈可击的笑容，手上则用长指甲尖狠狠掐了他一把，力气大得超级士兵也一哆嗦，不禁低下头倒抽凉气。  
“噢，亲爱的，你已经说了三次了。”她嘴上故作娇嗔，长指甲尖继续用力。  
服务生马上露出了然的神色，又看了看低头“害羞”的史蒂夫。  
“我们理解你，队长。刚刚和心上人结婚，高兴得想让全世界都知道，一点儿不错，我和妹妹都为你们两个能熬过战争终成眷属而高兴。”  
佩姬接过房卡，对天真少女友善地笑。  
“谢谢你，好心的姑娘。”  
转过头，史蒂夫的笑容就消失了，到了无人的角落一把拍掉了她的手，揉揉自己备受欺凌的胳膊。  
他的视线几次落在304房间——那是巴基的屋子。  
巴基头发梳得整整齐齐，带了黑色墨镜，身穿Tom Ford的最新款黑皮外套，里面是一件价格不菲的灰色T恤。  
史蒂夫吐出无声的惊叹，目光反复流连巴基的胸膛和腰身。直到佩姬走到了他身边，和他站到一处——她穿着修身的红白色连衣裙，头戴和连衣裙颜色相配的遮阳帽，手挎小提包，脸上也有款式相似的墨镜。  
两个人站在一起天造地设，就像刚刚从巴黎时装的海报上走下来。  
“你们看起来才像是度蜜月的。”  
史蒂夫酸溜溜地说。他身上是一件格子衬衫。  
巴基脸上的坏笑变大了，转头对佩姬说：  
“哇哦，有人吃醋了，是嫉妒我抢了他的‘新婚妻子’——不如我们来假装夫妻，亲爱的？”  
他站在史蒂夫面前，伸手作势要揽过她的肩膀，但只是将手腕搭在她的肩头，比了个姿势。  
佩姬看了看搭在自己身上的那只手，又瞧了瞧嬉笑的巴基，无辜地眨眨眼睛。  
“他没有。”  
紧接着在巴基的屁股上使劲儿抓了一把。  
巴基瞬间像被踩了尾巴的猫那样弹起来。  
佩姬眼看着史蒂夫的双眼喷出了怒火，仍然保持无辜的甜笑。  
“现在他吃醋了。”


	2. Chapter 2

他们联手给史蒂夫简单的做了一些伪装，让他走在街上时不至于被认出来打乱计划，然后找到了那个停放爱德华尸体的警察局。门口停着一辆殡仪馆的车，有几个警员靠在一起聊天喝咖啡，讨论见鬼的天气和即将到来的飓风。  
“我们能翻墙进去。”史蒂夫打量围墙——那个高度对他和巴基而言不在话下，而他相信佩姬也是，就算她穿着裙子和高跟鞋，“我可以制造混乱引开他们的注意，你们趁机溜进去。”  
佩姬打量他的眼神好像他是一头史前恐龙：身材庞大，但大脑只有核桃那么点儿。  
“硬闯？你的脑袋是装饰品吗？”  
她说着，往警局里面瞧，看到了接待处的年轻警员——衬衫满是褶皱，手上空空还没有戒指——就掏出化妆镜补补口红，确认双唇鲜红饱满诱人采摘，才走进了警察局，接着颓然坐在接待处前的椅子上。  
她双眼含泪，动情地注视接待处的年轻警员，正准备开口说话，出口的却是绵软哭音。  
年轻小伙子立刻被红唇美女的眼泪打动了。  
“女士，有什么可以帮助你？——别担心，你现在安全了——”  
佩姬哭得梨花带雨，模样楚楚可怜。史蒂夫见过她扛冲锋枪扫射纳粹的情景，只觉得噤若寒蝉。  
“他们通知我——来、来认领男朋友的尸体……为什么会发生这样的事，我们春天就要结婚了——”话音未落，她双手捂脸，又伤心地哭起来，特意把手指上的婚戒展示给警员。  
史蒂夫只能尴尬地把自己的婚戒收起来，他忽然心念一动，很想把婚戒亲手给巴基戴上，但转头发现巴基不见了。  
“那真是遗憾，请问你的未婚夫叫什么名字？”  
“卡洛·班克斯。”  
“我能看看你的证件吗？”  
她作出恍然大悟的样子，然后开始翻找自己的手包，忙乱之中还打翻了什么。  
“对、对不起，我什么都没有带，我一接到消息就赶了过来。”  
年轻的警员难过地摇摇头。  
“我很抱歉，女士，没有证件的话我不能让你认领尸体。”  
“那能不能让我看他一眼——就一眼，我到现在都不敢相信他遭遇了这种事，我想他一定还活着，等着我跟他结婚……”  
她抓住了警员的手，泪眼写满了乞求，红唇难过地撅起来。  
“求求你了，好心的先生，我、我就只想再看看他，只要让我再看一眼——”  
单身的小警员经不住美人的哀求，最终点了点头。  
“好吧，我带你看看——只能看看。”  
小警员翻阅记录，忽然想到了什么。  
“你说卡洛？”  
佩姬警惕起来，但脸上表情没有变化。  
“是的。”  
警员笑笑。  
“真巧，他的叔叔刚刚来了。”

史蒂夫和佩姬跟着小警员走向停尸间，他时不时回头看，想知道巴基去哪了，惹得佩姬差点用高跟鞋踩他。  
“这位是？”小警员探视的目光落到史蒂夫脸上，他马上转过脸去，把鸭舌帽帽檐压得更低。  
佩姬立刻迎上去走到小警员的身边，挺起傲人的胸脯，引开他的注意力。  
“那是我弟弟，长了一身肌肉但是脑子有问题——你知道，上帝给了一样就不会给另一样，做事就知道横冲直撞，从不考虑后果，唉，我真担心他的未来……”  
她拿出手绢，作势又要哭。  
警员马上露出怜香惜玉的神情。  
“你竟然遇到了这么多不幸，你真是坚强又漂亮的女士。”  
史蒂夫正想说点什么，一个熟悉的声音飘过来，抓住了他全部的注意力。  
“……这是我神奇的左手，打仗时差点就丢在阿尔卑斯山了，幸好还在我身上，它一定是富有魔力。……要我说，你没抓错人，你应当用手铐把这双手铐起来，防止它做坏事……噢，那真的非—常—坏……”  
史蒂夫循声望去，抬眼就看到了巴基——他不知道怎么也混进了警局，一个女警站在他面前，脸蛋微红，正用笔在他的左胳膊上写什么。  
史蒂夫瞪他，他才跟女警道别，随着他们的脚步一起来到了停尸间。  
警员推开了门。  
“卡洛的女朋友来了。”他说着，回头瞧了一眼史蒂夫，一幅同情的样子，“还有她智障的弟弟。”  
接着就退了出去。  
在爱德华的尸体面前，正站着一个四十岁左右的男人。  
“你是？”  
“我来认领侄子的尸体。”  
“卡洛·班克斯？据我所知，他没有亲人。”  
对方的眼神变了，锐利的目光过他们的脸，像是撕开了伪装。  
“美国队长，”男人说，视线扫过佩姬，才补充道，“及其夫人。”  
“是卡特特工及其丈夫，”佩姬纠正道，“我可没有改姓。”  
“我也没有。”史蒂夫倔强地说。他还有点生气。  
男人玩味的目光扫过这对美利坚的神仙眷侣——史蒂夫态度强硬，佩姬不肯示弱。  
巴基清了清嗓子。  
“既然你知道我们是谁，现在到你了。”  
“你们可以称呼我为雅各布，我们是同事。”说着他用一种极其隐蔽的方式亮了亮领带上的标志，一只不起眼的小翅膀，如果不仔细看就会忽略掉。  
佩姬扫到了上面代表等级的花纹——那是中校的军衔——这个人比他们三个的军衔都要高，而菲利普斯满头白发也只到了上校。  
佩姬戴上礼貌微笑的假面具。  
“你好，雅各布特工，我们是来提供帮助的。”  
“我没有接到会有支援的命令。”  
雅各布的视线在他们三个人的脸上扫来扫去，似乎在寻找破绽。  
“这可是美国队长亲自出马。”佩姬暗示性地说。  
雅各布眼里的笑意一闪而逝，没有说话。  
巴基随即意识到史蒂夫的身份不是个加分项，于是换个角度分析道:“你听过‘分割管理’吗？你知道这件事非同小可，万一有什么纰漏——”  
他没有继续，留下未出口的结论让对方自行想象。战争审问时这招屡试不爽。  
闻言，雅各布脸色变了变，最终向他们展示爱德华的尸体。  
几个人互相交换了一下眼神，明白此行不虚。  
“他现在是卡洛，但五分钟后我就会送他去另一个区的警局，再通知爱德华的家属来认领尸体。”  
巴基仔细瞧了瞧，看到爱德华的脖子呈现出一种不正常的角度。  
“他的死亡时间是？”  
雅各布从自己的公文包里拿出了法医报告，递给他们。佩姬接过来，用一种机械的语调阅读上面的结论：  
“推测死亡日期是4月22日。”她将尸检报告交还给雅各布，“罗莎里号原定是24日抵达迈阿密，同一天发现尸体，也就代表他在海里漂了近36小时。”

“也许爱德华真的是在22日遇害，但他在海里的时间不超过12小时，不可能是30小时以上，死亡原因也不是溺水。”巴基断言。  
“法医报告是这么写的。”  
“那是特工准备好的报告。”史蒂夫反驳道。  
佩姬一挑眉。“我也是特工。”  
“但你是我们这边的。”巴基对她眨眨眼睛，挤出笑容。想到她袭击自己的屁股，又小心翼翼地拉开距离。  
史蒂夫不加理会，接着分析道：  
“警察4月24日发现他的尸体，所以认定是22日出事。如果死亡时间不超过12小时，就代表事发时间在23日晚上，不是报告上说的22日。”  
佩姬拿出迈阿密的地图铺在了桌子上，说道：  
“以洋流的速度，12小时不可能从百慕大漂到迈阿密。”  
史蒂夫拿出笔飞快计算了一下，根据地图的比例尺换算，接着按照这个数据，以发现尸体的地点为圆心，在地图上画出了一个范围，再用洋流的方向排除不可能的部分。  
巴基探头过来，目光落在史蒂夫标出的扇形中，不由得疑惑地皱起眉。  
“这离岸边非常近。如果他是罗莎里号的乘客，那么罗莎里号根本不在百慕大。所以这么久搜救队一无所获。”  
佩姬拿笔在这个范围的沿海画了一条线。  
“我们先去这里看看线索。”  
巴基指了指地图上的一个小点。  
“这里有一个小岛，如果罗莎里号的乘客能漂到这里，生还的可能性很大。”  
佩姬点点头，表示赞同，继而冷静地阐述事实：  
“我们这是秘密行动，局里可不会批人手。”  
“我要召集咆哮突击队。”  
“杜根、琼斯和森田不远，可以叫他们来。弗尔福斯和德米尔远在欧洲就不必了。”  
佩姬皱起眉头，对史蒂夫说：“我们不能叫德米尔来，我们可能需要在古巴海域活动，他又是戴高乐的手下。戴高乐倾向苏联，这太敏感了，搞不好会变成国际事件。”  
闻言，史蒂夫对她怒目而视。  
“我绝不会因为政治倾向而疏远我的战友。”  
“你做事从不考虑后果，”她冷冷地回答，挺起胸膛不甘示弱，“从大局考虑，而不是感情用事。否则你和国家都会有麻烦。”  
史蒂夫毫不畏惧地回视。  
“我当然考虑后果，只是你们不信任我的判断。”  
巴基瞧了瞧针锋相对的两个人，然后把手放在史蒂夫的肩膀上，轻轻捏捏，尝试把话题拉回来。  
“杜根离得最近，然后是琼斯和森田，叫他们三个来就够了。我们下午去找线索，准备小船，明天早晨他们到了之后正式开始搜寻。”  
史蒂夫最终点了点头。

当天下午一行人来到迈阿密海岸寻找线索。史蒂夫发现了少量残骸和油污。佩姬再根据此计算洋流，很快定位了罗莎里号的真实位置。  
而史蒂夫找到巴基的时候，他正在跟一个年轻姑娘调情——海风和太阳把她的皮肤变成了迷人的古铜色，看起来富有生机。女孩动情地凝望巴基，笑容甜蜜。  
就像在布鲁克林一样，察觉到史蒂夫的到来，女孩的笑容消失了，巴基跟她说了什么，她马上就跟他们挥手告别。  
巴基站起来，拍拍腿上的沙子，用心知肚明的语调说：  
“瞧瞧你这臭脸，把姑娘都吓跑了。”  
闻言，史蒂夫对巴基笑了笑，扬手就在他的屁股上扇了一巴掌。  
吓得巴基差点跳起来，连忙环顾四周，看到没人注意才放心下来。  
史蒂夫无辜地对他眨眼。  
“你屁股上有沙子，我帮你拍一拍。”  
“Fuck you。”巴基骂他，想要也给他一巴掌，抬起了手又舍不得真打，最终收了回去。  
“你17岁就做过了。”史蒂夫的声音得意地上扬。  
“你个无赖的小混球——”  
“你才是无赖的小混球——”  
佩姬冷冰冰地开口：  
“小男孩们，我们要抓紧时间救人，停止打情骂俏。”  
她光脚踩在沙滩上，手里拎着鲜红色高跟鞋，看起来随时可以用尖细的鞋跟修理他们一顿。  
一瞬间，史蒂夫那种轻松又轻佻的神色消失了，表情重新变得严肃。  
巴基也收起了嬉笑的模样。  
“朵萝丝是渔民的女儿，从小在这儿长大，她说附近只有一个岛，叫幽灵岛。那里正好在我们计算的范围内。”  
“幽灵岛？”  
“大多数情况下这岛会乖乖待在原地，但飓风到来的时候会被大潮淹过去，就像幽灵那样凭空消失，天气好了又突然出现。好消息是最近小岛还在；坏消息是明晚会有一场风暴潮，到时候大海会一口把‘幽灵’吞回肚子里。”  
佩姬用手挡住阳光远眺海面，试图看到那座神出鬼没的小岛，但视野里海天之间空空如也。海面上大风呼啸，连海鸥也不见踪影。  
“我们需要准备船。”  
“朵萝丝说风暴潮要来了，这几天风浪太大，出海会有危险。”  
女特工的红唇勾起一抹笑意。  
“那听上去可太刺激了。”


	3. Chapter 3

杜根和琼斯连夜赶来，凌晨就到达迈阿密，一小时后森田也下了火车。全员到齐在海岸边集合。  
乌云将天空严严实实地遮住了，将近破晓也漆黑得如同午夜。风吹得人睁不开眼睛，所有的渔船都收起来。海浪一改往日的温柔，翻滚着拍击海岸，溅起几米高的水花，露出狰狞的面目。  
“我们的行动不合法，而且会有想不到的风险。”史蒂夫开门见山地宣布。  
森田打断他：“队长，你是指我们揍德军的时候很‘安全’么？”  
“时代不同了，”史蒂夫说，“现在你们已经平安退伍，远离战火，也有了妻儿……”  
杜根翻个白眼，琼斯用“又来了”的眼神看了看巴基，森田对他们耸耸肩。  
巴基瞧瞧尴尬沉默的众人，又看看翻涌的海水，故意清了清嗓子，将史蒂夫的目光吸引了过来，接着舔了舔嘴唇。  
“继续说，我喜欢听你演讲。”  
瞬间，史蒂夫的语句卡在了喉咙里，白皙的脸以肉眼可见的速度变红，张了张嘴，却一个字也说不出来。  
佩姬的目光在他们之间流转，把细节尽收眼底。  
巴基不再理会史蒂夫，转过来对咆哮突击队挤挤眼睛。  
“看看你们这些臭脸，这让我想到克里特岛那次——”  
刹那，全员爆发出哄堂大笑。  
佩姬一头雾水，看向史蒂夫——他依然皱着眉，却是正极力忍耐什么，但笑意从颤抖的嘴角暴露出来，那种较真又严肃的神色从他的脸上消失了。  
琼斯一改往日温和的态度，挑起眉毛，对巴基挽起袖子。  
“巴恩斯，你他妈敢再提一次——”  
巴基努力让自己看起来显得无辜：“嘿，哥们，我可没提‘那个’——”  
他说了一个单词，是希腊语。  
刹那笑声更高，森田捂着肚子蹲下去，杜根直拍大腿。此刻史蒂夫都笑开了，看着巴基轻松挣脱琼斯的束缚，一溜烟跑得远远的。  
“这不公平，队长。”琼斯嘟囔着抱怨道。  
史蒂夫笑而不语，默许巴基戏弄他。  
森田打趣道：  
“得了吧，‘队长夫人’比队长官衔大，你是第一天认识他们吗？”

“克里特岛发生了什么事？”  
佩姬和巴基一组，一边整理船只一边问。  
“潜入的时候琼斯嘴馋吃了当地‘美食’，结果坏了肚子，潜伏的时候不停放屁，而杜根不得不跟他躺在一起，敌人来之前整个无线电里都是杜根的哀嚎和他的屁声，交火时他夺了德军的坦克，打完后硬生生被自己的屁熏了出来——后来当地人翻译了才知道，那个‘美食’是专门喂猪的。”  
佩姬轻哼一声，微微挑了挑嘴角。  
“真是轻松的往事。”  
巴基低下头，叼住一根烟，熟练地打个火点燃。颤抖的火光把他整张脸都晃得晦暗不明。  
“正好相反，SSR的情报出了错误，来的敌人有三倍之多。森田差点丢了命，弗尔福斯中了两枪，最后大家打光了子弹，不得不把枪当冷兵器肉搏，琼斯夺了对方的坦克，才反败为胜。”  
巴基看向她，脸上风轻云淡，但这神色没有出现在他的眼底。  
“我想让他们知道，那样艰难的情况我们都挺过来了，所以这次也不会有问题。”  
佩姬沉默了一秒。  
“我没有从史蒂夫的报告中读到这件事。”  
巴基没有回答，含义不明地勾勾唇角，继续整理船上的绳索，为小船做检查。天色阴沉，乌云沉甸甸地压在头顶，大海逐渐显露出凶悍的本色，在远海和岸边怒吼，向渺小的人类喷出警告。 她悄悄打量他严肃的、如临大敌的脸。 “不会有问题的。”她突然说，声音中充满了某种力量。 巴基抬起头，绿眼睛里流露出惊奇。 “我们会搞定这个，”她在强劲的海风中仰着头，娇艳的红唇微微上扬，“只要我们完成了任务就有了筹码，史蒂夫和我能重新受到重用，你也不会被抓走当血清的小白鼠。我们会一起回到小公寓去，我给你们烤一个樱桃派，你们负责打扫厨房。” 巴基舒缓了紧锁的眉头，轻笑出声，随即挑了挑嘴角——佩姬认出来，那是他准备“嘴贱”的模样。 “这可太难吃了。” 佩姬马上脱下高跟鞋砸他。她立刻意识到自己没穿高跟鞋，异常惋惜地扁扁嘴。 风暴潮即将到来，没有人愿意把船租借给他们，他们三个人用大半夜的时间跑遍了海岸，最后花了两倍价钱买来两艘安装了简易马达的木船。  
六个人分为两组，史蒂夫、巴基和佩姬一艘船，其余的人一艘。考虑到气候和生存需要，他们尽可能多地在船上放了救生物资。  
海里像是有什么巨兽在打架，搅动得波涛汹涌浪花滔天，出海没半个小时，琼斯的那艘船被海浪打翻了、木船顷刻间就被海浪吞噬得无影无踪，三个人落到了海里，杜根刹那间被乱流卷走了。与此同时另一艘撞在礁石上，船身破了个洞。史蒂夫立刻跳下去救人，巴基和佩姬一起勉强将破洞堵上，尝试补救。  
史蒂夫救回了杜根，托着他爬上船，船瞬间下沉了一大截，更多的海水从破洞涌出来。  
巴基意识到破洞的船承受不了这么多人的重量，将堵住漏洞的任务交给佩姬，自己跳到海里跟史蒂夫一起扶着船身游泳。  
“太巧了，我正想洗个澡。”森田对杜根喊，“这次我就让着你，跟美女坐在一起的机会留给你了。”  
“Fuck you！”杜根喊道，然后也跳进海里，把船留给佩姬一个人。  
“注意你们的言辞！”佩姬牢牢按着破洞。  
巴基立即解围道：“我们留你在船上不是因为你是女士，而是需要你保护好船，要知道，我们回来可就靠它了。”  
“因为你的体重最轻，女士，”森田顺着巴基的话打趣道，“要是杜根这头长颈龙，这艘可怜的船都装不下他肚子上的肥肉。”  
风浪之中，一个小岛轮廓渐渐浮现。  
随着距离的拉进，史蒂夫四倍的视力看到了岛上晃动的人影和沙滩上一搜被炸出洞的客船残骸。那些人也看到了他，一部分人没命的呼喊尖叫，剩下的人彼此拥抱或者掩面而泣。  
小木船勉强支撑到了幽灵岛，但几乎无法返程。小队登陆岛屿的时候几乎每个人都浑身湿透，狼狈不堪。  
森田瞧瞧每个人落汤鸡的模样，说道：“知道吗，我们才像是要被解救的那方。”  
幸好还有一船的物资保存了下来，他们来不及擦擦身体，就将食物和水分给幸存的乘客——这些拉美人激动不已，用陌生的语言滔滔不绝地向他们表达感激。  
救援小队尝试逐一检查旅客们的证件，大部分人的护照随着行李一起沉在海底，剩下的也被海水泡毁了。幸存者们用自己的母语解释什么，配上各种手势，但小队成员一个字也听不懂。  
史蒂夫环视他们：“希望有人懂英语，然后能告诉我们发生了什么。”  
“法语和德语也行。”佩姬说，“我这两门成绩都是A+。”  
“噢，你有哪一门成绩不是A+吗？”森田对她挤挤眼睛。  
“或者意大利语——打仗时我用这个泡妞。”巴基补充，然后用手肘捅了捅正献殷勤的森田，“日语也行得通。”  
森田一巴掌拍掉他的手。  
“滚，老子是美国人。”  
琼斯摇摇头，不理会他们的插科打诨。  
“看在上帝的份上，就没有人会任何一种南半球的语言吗？”  
佩姬看看史蒂夫：“总之，我们需要回到岸上跟军方取得联系，让他们别在百慕大浪费时间了，把远在古巴的救援队派回本土来——还有翻译。”  
杜根被什么吸引了目光，自行走到海滩边上，检查罗莎里号的残骸——客轮支离破碎，有一大半不知所踪——然后招呼巴基过去。  
巴基走到他身边，看到他在那个大洞边仔细观察，用手捏起一些焦黑的碎屑，指肚碾碎了瞧瞧，又放到鼻子下闻了闻。  
巴基知道他是爆破专家，于是安静等待他的结果。  
最终，杜根把手上的碎末拍掉，得出结论：  
“这是炸药，是美国自己的炸药，打仗时SSR给分给我们的就是这种。”  
巴基点点头，不以为意，随后说道：  
“暴徒可能在本土待过，买来美国的炸药，对付美国的船。”  
杜根瞪他，巴基才反应过来不对。  
“不是海盗用炮弹袭击了船，而是船内部的炸药。”  
杜根点点头。  
“所以这些暴徒现在在哪呢？”  
他问，然后再次扫视一圈这些幸存者。

紧接着，杜根的目光落回了巴基身上。后者满不在乎，但来回变换位置的双脚暴露了他。  
“怎么回事，巴恩斯？”  
“什么？”巴基问，眼睛往别处瞟，就是不落在杜根身上。  
“我们一年多没有听到队长的消息了，SSR不再给你们分派任务——”说着说着，杜根的嗓音在出现了颤音，“这些我明白，打完仗就一脚踢开我们。我在战场上玩命，为国家奉献了一切，我不后悔，可现在都出不起女儿去好学校的钱。森田和琼斯，就别提了。我们都觉得你们在纽约可以过得更好，所以到底发生了什么，巴恩斯？”  
老战友的遭遇让巴基沉默了。  
他下意识用目光在人群中寻找史蒂夫，看到他在远处清点人数检查护照，并不在附近，于是深吸了一口气。  
“回形针计划。”他尽量让自己的声线保持自然，“上头想要血清制造超级士兵超越苏联，就启用那些该死的疯狂科学家，左拉和什么人。血清只有我和史蒂夫有，我知道那些折磨是什么样子，我不能让史蒂夫去——”  
杜根一把拉住他，稳住他的身体，这时他才意识到自己在发抖。他推开了杜根的手，依靠自己的力量站直了身子，似乎又回到了那一副无所谓的样子，然后平静地说：  
“只要把这些人救出去，我们还能像过去一样，你的女儿能去私立学校，森田和琼斯还是英雄，我和史蒂夫也不会变成小白鼠。”


	4. Chapter 4

岛上有103名幸存者，船员和其余的乘客下落不明，多半已葬身海底。这些幸存者中只有一个伤员，她处在昏迷之中，乘客们用木头残骸撑起支架，再用衣服给她挡风。  
一位金发的女士正在照顾她，身边跟着一个微微发胖的拉美裔中年男人。森田马上接过手，给她做紧急处理，金发女士就退到了后面。  
史蒂夫走上前端详伤者的容貌——棕红色短发，双眼紧闭，皮肤因为失血而变得惨白。一个细节闯入他的眼帘，伤者的领口有一个小翅膀花纹，和他的头盔上的一样，也和雅各布的标志一样。  
他暗示给森田看，后者立刻会意。  
史蒂夫打开伤者的护照，发现在海水的浸泡和侵蚀下，文字和照片都已经模糊不清，仔细辨认，能看出那是一个英语的名字。  
多蒂·安德伍德。

巴基被旁边这位年轻的女士吸引了注意力，而对方也看到了他，蓝眼睛眨巴眨巴，无辜又可爱。  
没办法，他就是喜欢金发碧眼。  
巴基亲自检查她的证件——和其他人一样，照片和字迹被海水泡毁了，只剩下些许字母。  
他尝试拼出她的名字。  
“维多利亚？——你是英国人吗？”  
“是的。”姑娘点点头，声音也是温柔甜美，英式英语的发音斯文而又清雅，“能等到你们真是太好了，我们有救了，感谢上帝。”  
“你会讲英语，真是个惊喜。我想你可以告诉我们都发生了什么。”  
他发挥出对女士的风度，展露出在布鲁克林泡妞时所向无敌的笑容。  
姑娘的脸蛋立刻变得苍白，单薄的身子微微发抖，巴基拍了拍她的肩膀给予安慰。  
“我、我不知道，当时听到了‘轰’的一声，驾驶室就爆炸了。船晃得很厉害，开始下沉，然后大家都在逃命，很多人都掉进了海里被卷走了……感谢上帝这里有一座岛，我们跟着木板一起漂过来，我还以为我就要死了……”  
她说着，声音越来越小，带着惊惧的哭腔。巴基柔声安抚可怜的姑娘，维多利亚把头靠在他的肩膀上。   
那个中年拉美裔男人左看看右看看，不知道怎么办才好，抬手擦擦汗，准备悄悄走掉。  
佩姬挡到他面前，红唇勾起完美的笑意。  
“先生，我能看看您的护照吗？”  
男人四处乱看，手碰了一下鼓鼓的裤子口袋，又迅速拿开，支支吾吾。这一系列反应被佩姬看在眼里，明白这个人能听懂英语。  
她观察他，提了个问题分散他的注意力，指了指躺在地上的伤员。  
“你跟她很熟吗？”  
中年男人回头瞧了瞧，回答道：“爆炸前她找过我。”  
佩姬借机敏捷地把手伸进他的裤子口袋里，掏出了一本护照。  
瞬间，她愣在原地，立刻抬头端详他的脸，随后倒吸一口凉气。多年特工的训练让她立刻控制自己的语气，没有泄露震惊的情绪。  
“你的真名是什么？”  
“蒂亚戈·弗朗。”他用带着拉美口音的英语回答。  
佩姬捏着护照，捏得指尖发白，却在努力保持微笑。  
“不要害怕，你安全了，弗朗先生。”  
她用最温柔的语气说道，然而男人听完仍然不禁一抖。  
接着，她扬手拍了巴恩斯一巴掌。  
“别再拈花惹草了，中士。”  
然后对他使了个眼色，示意看住中年男人，自己则转身找到史蒂夫。  
“他是纳沃达的核工程师，他能用简单的方法造出比原子弹威力强几十倍的核武器。我们一直努力让他不落在苏联手里。”  
她低下头看了看刚刚从蒂亚戈身上拿到护照——那是一本苏联护照。  
“差一点就晚了，幸好我们及时赶到。”  
现在她知道爱德华在这艘船上的目的了——护送核工程师蒂亚戈前往美国。但显然任务出了乱子，爱德华也因此殉职。  
史蒂夫大步向蒂亚戈走去。  
蒂亚戈被他的气势吓得瘫软在地，时不时回头看向什么地方，嘴里念念叨叨：  
“别、别杀我……”  
史蒂夫抓住了他的胳膊，温和地说：“我们是来救你的。”  
接着把他带离了人群，来到一棵树下。佩姬站在那里等着他们，手里捏着苏联护照。  
“救救我！我、我还有老婆孩子！我从没做过什么坏事，我只想进行我的研究，我从没帮过纳粹——求求你不要杀我——”  
佩姬拿着他的苏联护照，一针见血地指出：“博士，我们给你开出了优渥的条件——别墅、独立实验室、一大笔研究经费——可你还要去投靠苏联。”  
蒂亚戈连连求饶。  
“苏联人绑架了我的老婆和女儿！我不答应的话，她们就没命了——我没有办法！”  
“那你愿意为英美服务吗？”佩姬问。  
蒂亚戈哆哆嗦嗦点头。  
“只要你们救我老婆女儿，我干什么都行。”  
佩姬露出完美的微笑——她在出任务时总会如此。  
“我答应你，只要跟我们走，我们会去救你的家人。首先，我们要想办法救你离开这个岛。”

“我们需要保护他，不能让苏联人得到他，不然美国的处境会很危险。我必须回到岸上跟总部联系。最多两小时就能回来。”她瞧瞧蒂亚戈，又看看不堪重负的木船，“我真应该带他一起走。”  
史蒂夫看看大海——阴云密布狂风大作，每过一分钟，风浪就比原来更大一些，但岸边的木船只是勉强用衣服堵住了破洞。来路时他们六个人差点全军覆没，而现在佩姬想要带蒂亚戈一起返回。  
“那船载你一个人都有危险，你们会一起被卷走的。”  
佩姬一边思考什么，一边扫视周围的环境——岸边洒满了罗莎里号的碎片。  
“你说得对，我一个人能做到，但是蒂亚戈不行。反正在这岛上他哪儿也去不了，我一个人回去跟上级报告，让他们别在百慕大白费功夫了，把救援都派到这儿来。”  
“你在送死，我不能让你这样做。”  
“不会有问题的，到处都是罗莎里号的碎片，巴恩斯是把好手，除了你的盾牌他什么都能修，他能帮我做弄好那艘船，至少撑到上岸。”  
史蒂夫反对：“我可以游过去，一个人。”  
佩姬挑挑眉，双手抱胸，讥讽道：  
“然后杰拉德会因为你‘擅自行动’把你关在捕兽笼里送进医学部——”她一瞬间明白自己失言，于是立刻放缓语气，安慰道：“放心，这种小风浪要不了我的命。”  
史蒂夫用怀疑的目光看着她。  
“你也是擅自行动。”  
佩姬双手叉腰，露出智商受到侮辱的神情。  
“我能搞定他，而你，除了惹怒他之外什么都不会做。”  
说着，她就转身走向岸边，同时伸手招呼一旁的巴基。她对他说了些什么，巴基不赞同地摇摇头，又把目光投了过来。史蒂夫不表态，巴基思索了几秒就收回了目光，和佩姬一起围着木船转了几圈，就拿了几片木板对小船进行修补，一边干活一边聊天。  
史蒂夫远远望着他们的互动，努力用四倍听力捕捉海浪声和风声中的对话。  
“让我去。”巴基说。  
他看到佩姬扬起了眉毛，嘴唇动了动。那些语句被呼啸的海风撕碎了，他只能听到“实验室”“小白鼠”两个词，紧接着巴基就闭上了嘴，不再讲话。  
几分钟后他们修好了船，佩姬赶在风浪更大之前出发了。  
刚一到沙滩上，她就意识到自己被包围了，马上搜寻逃跑路线——随后察觉到对方已经布下了天罗地网，封锁了附近的海岸线，海军的巡逻艇在岸边蓄势待发，实弹荷枪的海军陆战队队员在待命。  
她的登陆立刻引起对方的警戒，一时间无数黑洞洞的枪口指向她。  
“呼叫海军五月花号——”她听到了士兵用对讲机说。  
在这一群人中，有一个中年男人一边稳住局势，一边向她走来。  
“还不用惊动五月花号。都放下枪，她是我们这边的。”  
雅各布自然而然地走到她身边，装作亲密地搂住她的腰，隐秘地胁迫她往前走，动作就像一对久别的情侣。  
“‘我们这边’？”佩姬别有用意地重复他话语里可疑的部分。  
雅各布显得无所谓。  
“刚刚逮住了几个苏联特工，又捞到了几具船员的尸体，他们有些神经质了。”  
佩姬想到了蒂亚戈，明白这些特工为什么来的。她的目光迅速在沙滩上扫了一圈——十几名全副武装的海军陆战队士兵正在有序登船。  
发觉到了她的动作，雅各布平静地说：“那是救援队。”接着语气一转，“我不得不说，你真的很优秀，居然抢在了我们前面。”  
救援可用不上枪弹。佩姬想。  
雅各布脸上无波无澜，似乎一切尽在掌握，抬手从她的腰上摸走了微型手枪。  
“你知道，我结婚了，史蒂夫的醋劲可是很大的。”  
雅各布挑挑眉，颇为讽刺地哼了一声。  
“如果他能把放在巴恩斯屁股上的注意力分给你一半的话——你们默契和熟悉程度不足罗杰斯和巴恩斯的十分之一。”  
佩姬试图让自己的声音充满说服力，来保护史蒂夫和自己的前途：  
“他们从小一起长大，每次都配合出任务。”  
雅各布置之不理。  
“我对你们之间是怎么回事没兴趣。我的上司说从未派过任何支援，而美国队长正在休新婚假。请相信我没有任何恶意，卡特特工，否则你一上岸就被打成筛子了。”  
他们一路上没有遇到任何一个平民，家家户户门窗紧闭，道路上空无一人。  
雅各布带她走进海岸附近的一所房子，而她一眼就认出来这是一个SSR的秘密基地。似乎是因为匆忙离开，办公桌上的收音机还开着，电台播报有风暴潮登陆迈阿密所以政府封锁海岸线的消息，以及美国救援队在百慕大毫无进展、数万人自发为罗莎里号祈福的新闻。  
雅各布一把关掉收音机。  
“你们早就知道罗莎里号不在百慕大。”她从容不迫，用了肯定句。但上头还是派出了声势浩大的救援队在古巴海域进行搜救。  
雅各布没有回答，而是让她坐在了办公室的沙发上，为她倒了一杯热气腾腾的摩卡。  
“刚从海里出来，你一定冷坏了。卡特特工，你和那个只会打仗的刺头不一样，你是个明事理的人。虽然时间紧迫，但我相信你值得我花点时间来好好谈谈。”


	5. Chapter 5

史蒂夫望向波涛汹涌的海面，眉头紧锁。  
“你看起来有心事，甜心。”巴基靠到他的身边，“现在船找到了，人也得救了，只要等卡特带救援队回来就好了。”  
“数不清的舰船在古巴海域搜救，可真正的罗莎里号却在美国自己的领海，一百多名平民被抛弃在荒岛上等死……为什么？”  
“因为他们不知道船在这儿？”  
“我们不是专业的搜救队，还是这么容易就找到了。”  
巴基想了想，那些乘客都是不会英语的拉美人，于是对史蒂夫说道：“刚刚杜根发现的，船从内部爆炸，不是遭遇了海盗。”  
史蒂夫立刻看向他，目光疑惑又警觉。  
巴基压低声音补充：“是美国的炸药，打仗时SSR发的那种——一开始就有人带着炸药上了船。”  
史蒂夫眉头皱得更紧，形成一个小小的川字。他回身看了一眼坐立难安的蒂亚戈——咆哮突击队正在轮流盯着他。  
“究竟是为了什么呢？”  
巴基耸耸肩，看似满不在乎，实则满腹心事。  
史蒂夫自顾自说道：  
“现在是我们跟苏联冷战，如果蒂亚戈博士落入苏联人的手里会引发世界大战——那如果他在我们这边呢？”  
巴基愣了愣，但没有意外的神色，仿佛对这样的事情司空见惯，接着慢条斯理地点燃了一根烟。这是当年霍华德为了他出任务而特意改造的打火机，泡了海水还能继续用，这也想让他想起了那些战争时见不得光的脏活。  
“宝贝儿，你的小脑袋瓜想太多了。相信我，有时候什么都不想比较好。”  
史蒂夫摇头，充耳不闻。  
“不会发生战争。因为双方势均力敌，一旦打起来两边都没有好下场，特别是核武器，所以没人敢轻举妄动——”他的目光飘到了蒂亚戈身上，“但如果这种相互制约的平衡被打破了呢？”  
巴基凝望他。  
“你不希望他在我们手里？”  
史蒂夫回视他，四目相对，似乎望穿了内心。  
“我不希望‘力量’在错误的人手里。”  
巴基点点头，吸了一口烟，两颊凹陷。他这个动作让史蒂夫有点分神。  
“你知道，每个人都会为了‘力量’不择手段，所以苏联人绑架了他的妻女。”  
“然后我们把他绑来美国。”史蒂夫默契地接过话。  
巴基的话语总是那样的轻描淡写。  
“因为不可能冒着打第三次世界大战的风险去救他的老婆和女儿，一旦把他绑来了美国——”  
“这样会激怒苏联人，对他的妻女下毒手，然后他就会对美国死心塌地，疯狂制造核武器报复苏联。”  
史蒂理所当然的接下巴基的话，然后皱起眉。  
“啧，我讨厌政/治。”  
“为什么我有种预感，你准备做傻事了？”  
史蒂夫并不隐瞒：“从这里出去之后，我要去救他的妻女。”  
巴基用口型说“我就知道”，出口的却是：“风险很大。杰拉德要是知道了，就不是免职这么简单了，他就有了正当理由把你锁起来，然后送进……”他的后半句卡在了喉咙里。  
“我不让他知道，我可以一个人去。”他倔强地昂着脑袋，“我不能放任无辜的人被绑架，遭受折磨。”  
“我可要跟着你，免得你犯傻。”  
“巴基，你不必……”  
“你不能阻止我，有两位女士等着我拯救呢。”  
史蒂夫用湛蓝色双眼凝望他，他才收起了玩笑的态度，耸耸肩。  
“……我这样做是因为你是对的，史蒂夫，我们在努力救下更多的人。每一个人都值得——如果不是你这样的想法，我和杜根他们就都死在九头蛇的集中营了。”  
巴基转到他面前，用目光抚摸他紧皱的眉头，接着深深吸了一口烟，张口就把嘴里的烟雾吹到了史蒂夫的脸上。  
像一个轻柔的、有实体的吻。  
“而且，你永远也不会是一个人。”  
史蒂夫的神情马上舒缓了，脸颊浮现红晕。  
巴基满意地露出笑容——这些天来他还是像以前那样爱说笑，但只有史蒂夫知道他的笑意没有达到眼底。  
这让他想起那些战火连天的日子，爆炸声此起彼伏，巴基累得快睁不开眼还是努力逗大家开心。空袭时他固执地要跟史蒂夫在同一个散兵坑里，为了能够同生共死。夜里他们抱在一起取暖，听坑外炮弹落在咫尺之外，巴基絮絮叨叨说着战后的琐屑——要堵住西边那扇漏风的窗户、换掉吱吱响的铁架床，每个周末都要煮一锅奶油鸡肉汤。  
战争胜利那天我们要做一整天的爱。巴基说。  
史蒂夫愉快地哼一声，嘴角上扬：应该先洗热水澡。  
一边洗一边做。  
史蒂夫安静地倾听，任由他为他们描摹美好的未来。那时，超级英雄也只是个平凡人。  
他总是能读懂他，在任何艰难困苦的条件下支持他陪伴他，让他不至于孤身一人为自由而战。  
他抓住巴基的手，放到嘴边吻了吻——上帝啊，他那么漂亮，比全世界的姑娘都要可爱动人。他想念他的气味，想念他皮肤的触感，想得欲火焚心。  
“咳嗯。”  
森田的声音打断了他们。  
“我不想打扰你们亲热，也不介意看上一段儿现场版，但是多蒂——那伤员醒了，你们最好自己去看看。”

多蒂·安德伍德醒了。  
她睁开眼睛，虚弱地眨了眨，警觉地环视四周，看到史蒂夫和巴基的脸时长大了嘴巴。  
“美国队长……？你为什么会在这里？”  
不是“我们有救了”“谢天谢地”，至少说明他们没有认错。史蒂夫和巴基交换了个眼神，决定采取他们战时打探情报的策略。  
巴基扶着她坐起来，让她看到周围的难民和身处的海岛。  
“应该你来告诉我为什么，甜心。”  
她环顾四周，看到海岛和难民，然后目光聚焦在蒂亚戈身上。  
“看看你们所做的。”巴基让她靠在自己的肩膀上，贴近她的耳朵，用调情那样轻柔的语气说，“整个SSR都乱了套，杰拉德大发雷霆，美国队长在蜜月期间被紧急召回，跑来这里。”  
史蒂夫看到她脸上波澜不惊，但拇指掐住了自己的皮肉——似乎用这个方式让自己故作镇定。  
他使了个眼色，巴基马上会意，继续增加砝码，慢慢对她进行心理暗示。  
“你最好认真地想一想，我想你知道后果……就你个人而言，无须我多说什么，雅各布通知了军事法庭，他们会有一个公正的评判。”  
巴基拿出接触过的高级特工的名字来证明真实性，果然奏效了。  
“至于其他的后果，哼——”他拖长了音，故意停下了，没有后文。  
空白了几秒，史蒂夫注意到多蒂的眼珠转动，嘴唇微微颤抖，情绪外露，明白时机差不多了。  
“我、我是迫不得已……”她的声音像一声自责的叹息，顿了一会儿都没有后续，整个人沉浸在痛苦之中。  
史蒂夫立刻抓紧时机接下她的话，用温和的语调说：  
“事情也不是无可挽回，所以我们才在这里。”他握住她的手，给予安慰，“我们能齐心协力把损失减到最小。记得么，‘美国队长总有个计划’。”  
他用滑稽歌词自嘲，故意逗她笑，让她对自己放松警惕、继而交付信任。  
“所以，首先我们需要了解情况，才能知道该怎么做。”  
多蒂定了定神，开口道：  
“我和爱德华把蒂亚戈从纳沃达带到船上，准备在迈阿密下船回到美国本土，本来一切进行得好好的，可是苏联特工钻了空子，找到机会递给他一封信，里面是他妻女的头发和被绑起来的照片，所以他叛变了，准备逃去苏联——”  
巴基猛然瞪大了眼睛，此刻恰好史蒂夫抬头，两个人四目相对、目光相碰。  
“这过程中你们一直在船上？”  
“是的……”  
苏联特工还在这里。巴基用唇语说。  
史蒂夫点点头，然后他们一起环视一百多号拉美平民。  
“怪不得蒂亚戈还有一本苏联护照。”  
史蒂夫给了他一个眼神，巴基立刻接收到了信号，走向蒂亚戈，和杜根一起看住他。  
史蒂夫转头安抚多蒂，然后继续问道。  
“安德伍德小姐，船上的爆炸是怎么回事？”  
红发女皱起眉，眼中闪过一丝疑惑，嘴唇翕动但是欲言又止，没多久就再次陷入了昏迷。

从幽灵岛到陆地，往返最多两小时，和总部联系也不需要很多时间。可四个小时过去了，佩姬依然杳无音信。史蒂夫偶尔望望海面，看到海浪翻滚，厚重的灰黑色云山压在头顶，开始飘落小雨。  
乘客们在浅眠中被冰凉的雨水惊醒，全都躲到了树下，显得既焦急又绝望，孩子的哭声又加剧了这一切。他们聚在一起议论纷纷，情绪激动。  
巴基找来维多利亚当翻译，告诉他们已经有人去联系救援队了，再一小时就会回来。  
维多利亚显然对他的话进行了些许改动，话音刚落，乘客们哄堂大笑，阴郁的情绪一扫而空。  
巴基对她投去感激的目光，随口闲聊道：  
“之前在纳沃达？是旅行吗？定居？”  
她的神色有点低落。  
“我跟男朋友去了纳沃达，他在那里有一份薪水不错的工作，我们想要在那里成家，但是他爱上了别的姑娘……”  
“他是个混蛋。”巴基说，“伤姑娘的心的人，都是混蛋。你是个好女孩，而美国是个好国家，无论男人还是工作。”  
维多利亚勉强地笑笑，愁苦的目光飘向了铅色的天空。  
巴基不让她继续想下去，尝试给她希望。  
“你的工作是什么？我认识不少朋友——路易斯安那、佐治亚、密苏里、爱荷华——到处都有，能帮你介绍工作，当然，男朋友也行。”  
维多利亚笑了。  
“护士。现在我不要求那么多，只要能活着出去就好。”  
“当然会的，”巴基说得干脆，双眼充满了希望和信心，“我和史蒂夫会让每个人都活着出去。”  
维多利亚感激地甜笑。疾风加上细雨，微凉的温度让姑娘的脸蛋失去了红润。巴基脱下了自己Tom Ford的黑皮衣外套，体贴地给她披上。  
维多利亚裹紧了他的外衣，不知是因为温暖还是心生感激，脸上重新浮现了红晕，看向巴基的目光柔情蜜意。  
下一秒，维多利亚的笑容消失了，离开了巴基的身边，走到树下帮森田照料伤员。  
巴基不用回头就知道是怎么回事——他从无数姑娘的脸上看过这种情况。  
“这次不许打我屁股。”他说。  
“才没有。”史蒂夫倔强地反驳，悻悻地收起了准备偷袭屁股的手，然后他的目光再次落回巨浪滔天的海面。  
“我告诉他们再一个多小时就会有救援队来。”巴基说。  
“卡特再过半小时不回来，我就自己游过去。”史蒂夫坚定地回答。  
“一个人太危险了，我跟你一起去，别忘了我也有血清。”  
“如果遇到鲨鱼——”  
“——那我们就有晚餐了。”  
“巴基……”  
“闭嘴。”巴基狠狠地低声说，然后趁着夜色的掩护，迅速在他的嘴上吻了一下。  
史蒂夫瞬间把长篇大论抛到了九霄云外，红着脸摸了摸自己的嘴唇，支吾不出一句话。  
“你这是作弊。”  
巴基得意地挑了挑眉。  
“好用就行。”  
每当他不赞同巴基的做法，愤怒地找他讲大道理的时候，巴基不会直接反驳，而是拿出认真倾听的态度，然后开始一件件脱衣服，最后脱光了给自己手活，用那双迷蒙的翡翠色双眸注视他——“继续说，宝贝儿，我最喜欢你演讲的样子，光是听你的声音我就湿了……”上帝作证，没有人的意志力是完美的，而他一点儿也不会为此感到惭愧。  
吵闹声打断了史蒂夫香艳的回忆。树下的乘客们乱成一团，七嘴八舌说着什么，手足无措。  
他马上和巴基赶过去，看到森田正努力抢救伤员，维多利亚熟练地打下手。多蒂浑身抽搐，胸口剧烈起伏了几下，就再也不动了。  
“Fuck！”  
森田骂了一句，更卖力地为她做心肺复苏，但无济于事。  
维多利亚眼含泪花，周围的乘客变得安静，在胸口画十字，用异国语言念着祷告文。  
最终，森田拿下帽子，一把摔在地上，颓然坐下。  
史蒂夫走过去，手放到他的肩膀上。  
“失血过多，没止住。”森田说，声音低沉，“这么简单的事，我本可以做到的，她本可以活下来——”  
“不是你的错。”史蒂夫说。  
森田抬起头，两眼通红。  
“不是什么要命的伤，要是在医院里——”  
史蒂夫捏了捏他的肩膀，又说了一遍。  
“不是你的错。”  
接着脱下外套，盖在了多蒂的脸上。


	6. Chapter 6

史蒂夫向岸边走去——雨又大了一些，海浪咆哮着拍打到岸上，像是随时都要把小岛吞没。他们剩下的时间不多。  
佩姬终于回来了。  
他看到岸边孤零零的人影和一艘全新的结实的快艇，用这个能把往返的时间缩短半小时。但它的载客量很小，最多能容纳10个人，而岛上有一百多个难民。史蒂夫注意到佩姬腰上别的是崭新的无线电通讯器，和他们之前拿的不一样。  
“救援呢？”他环视空荡荡的海面，不解地问。  
“在来的路上了。”她说，脸上平静的神情就像一张假面具，“为了防止苏联人钻空子，我们马上护送蒂亚戈博士先回到陆地上，后续的事情就交给救援队。”  
她转身对杜根和琼斯安排：“看好快艇，不许任何人靠近，想要坐上去的，可以直接击毙。”  
杜根和琼斯对视了一眼，面面相觑。  
佩姬皱眉，厉声道：“听懂了么，士兵！”  
两个人立刻对她敬礼：  
“Yes，Madam！”  
一时间，平民全都围了过来，看到是搜小艇之后发出质疑的声音，杜根和琼斯两人几乎守不住，巴基过来加入他们。  
维多利亚主动对平民们喊了什么，对话了几句之后，他们再次地散去，看起来有些不甘心。  
巴基对她投去了感激的一瞥。为了安抚乘客，他替换下了杜根（理由是“你能把罐头午餐肉煮成香草小牛排的味道”）让杜根和森田找地方生火给幸存者煮些食物吃，使他们暂时稳定下来。  
史蒂夫沉默地注视佩姬对自己的队员下军令，嘴唇抿成一条直线。  
她大步走向蒂亚戈，抓住他的胳膊将他拉过来。  
“想活命的话，现在起一步都不准离开我，包括上厕所。懂了吗？”  
科学家哆哆嗦嗦点点头。  
接着她凑到史蒂夫的耳边低语解释道：  
“我们必须提防苏联特工。”  
史蒂夫狠狠盯住她。  
“我们确实应该好好谈谈。”  
他们远离了乘客，躲在几棵树的后面。一避开了平民的视线，史蒂夫一把揪住了她的领子将她抵在树上。  
“根本没有救援——为什么！”他压低了声音，也压低了火气。  
“你还不知道巴恩斯的调令吧？”佩姬说得胸有成竹，眼看着男人的神色变了，注意力顺着她的话转移到了巴恩斯身上。  
“什么调令？”  
“上头要把他调到神盾局医学部，那是一个军事实验区，这件事由回形针计划带回来的德国科学家尼克劳尔提出，他曾和左拉一起在集中营做人体实验。”  
史蒂夫的眼睛睁大了，不自觉加大了手劲儿。  
“什么时候？！”  
“他们暂时不能把你送进实验室研究血清，但是巴恩斯可以。四天后巴恩斯就要走了，但是我跟上级沟通过了，只要现在带上蒂亚戈博士跟我走，调令立即撤销。”  
她抓住他的手。  
“史蒂夫，你和巴恩斯都是我的朋友。我坦白的说，上头想要舍弃你，所有人都认为打赢了二战你后就没用了。但是我不允许，我用我的军衔和前途做担保，为你和巴恩斯争取机会——”  
“为什么要抛弃他们？为什么不能带他们一起走？”史蒂夫问。  
“这事关美国国土安全，几百万美国人的命。你现在跟我走，就相当于在拯救美国拯救世界，正如你在二战时做的那样。”  
“那是你的看法，我不需要你替我做判断。”他反驳道。  
“这不是什么‘判断’，我们在做一个危险的任务，一不小心就会引发世界大战。上帝作证，我既要保护你和巴恩斯，也要保护整个美国的安全——所以我在对你下命令，没时间讨论你的意见。”  
史蒂夫更用力地抓她的领子，毫不妥协。  
“我早就不是马戏团的猴子了，也不是你们手里的用完就扔的左轮，我要真相。”  
“听完你就会跟我走吗？”  
“你不说，我一定不会跟你走。”  
佩姬皱起眉，像是在努力压抑和忍受，不让自己去暴力破坏什么，然后深深吸了一口气，语气缓和了许多。  
“那好，你放我下来。”  
史蒂夫松开了手，双手抱胸，静等她的下文。  
佩姬整了整领子，鞋跟突然跺到史蒂夫的脚上。  
“这次任务紧急，下次再这样跟我讲话，我一定打断你的肋骨！”  
她吐了口气，目光扫视周围环境——几乎所有的乘客们都围在杜根身边，对他锅里的东西垂涎三尺——确定没有其他人在附近，而那些拉美人听不懂英语，然后开口道：  
“苏联计划在哈瓦那安装核导弹对准美国本土，罗莎里号的失踪给我们提供了机会——借口罗莎里号在古巴海域遭遇不测，以救援的名义进入古巴的领海进行侦查，不引起怀疑又能阻止苏联的行动。如果不能借此机会采取行动，一旦苏联成功在古巴安装了核武器，对准本国国土，将会有数十乃至数百万美国人的性命受到威胁。因此要是被苏联和古巴知道罗莎里号在我们自己的领海，不但我们会失去阻止苏联的机会，后果也将不堪设想。”  
史蒂夫的眉头皱得更深。  
“所以我们必须假装没有发现这些人？假装罗莎里号沉在了百慕大？一百多平民只救走蒂亚戈？”  
“没错，这样就能为我们的同僚提供机会，在古巴阻止苏联针对美国的核阴谋，甚至阻止世界大战——所以只要你跟我走，就是在拯救世界。现在你听懂了吗？”  
史蒂夫深吸一口气，望了望海面——巨兽一般的波浪在翻滚咆哮，像瘟疫那样蚕食这座小岛。再有六个小时，飓风就要登陆了，到时候岛上一百多名平民，包括其中的孩子，会无一幸免。  
“那这些人呢？就该被抛在这里吗？”  
佩姬双眼流露出痛苦，像是触发了什么伤痛的回忆。  
“我知道他们是无辜的，我也不愿意这样做，我也尽可能想要救他们。可有些时候为了大局我们别无选择——我们的身后是整个美国，是数十万人的生命。这就像考文垂，那是为了打赢整个战争，让更多人能够活下来。史蒂夫，你是我带出来的兵，也是我的朋友，所以我用我的军籍为你们担保，好让我们三个都能回到那间公寓去，继续好好生活。我不要求你和巴恩斯再撞一次冰海，只要现在跟我走，跟我回家去，我给你们两个烤樱桃派——你就当帮我一个忙，好吗？”她说着，上前握住了史蒂夫的手。  
史蒂夫凝视她，一边摇头一边慢慢向后退。  
“这不是拯救世界，这是见死不救，这是又一次慕尼黑会议——你们一开始就不该牺牲无辜的平民。我们打赢战争是为了要保护人民，而不是反过来用人民换取胜利。他们不该被抛在荒岛等死，我要救他们。”他坚定地说，然后向她伸出手，“你要跟我来吗？”  
佩姬脸上柔软的私人的情绪消失了，取而代之的是一个精英特工冰冷的神情。  
“你在挑起世界大战，你在毁灭世界。”她一字字说，“我们的同僚正在古巴冒着生命危险保护美国的安全——我不会让你破坏它，如果你拒绝，那么此刻你就是我的敌人。”  
史蒂夫昂起头，针锋相对。  
“我在阻止一个国家变成新的法西斯。”  
沟通无效，双方互不相让，佩姬不再浪费口舌，转而采取行动。她扭头转向了蒂亚戈，一把抓过他的胳膊。科学家将刚刚两人的对话听个一清二楚，正尴尬得不知所措。  
“跟我走。我现在就带你回到岸上，我们许诺你的别墅、研究经费和实验室今晚就会兑现。”  
蒂亚戈哆哆嗦嗦地问：“那我的老婆和女儿呢？你答应过我会去救她们。”  
佩姬的动作顿了一下。  
“今晚风暴潮就要来了，留在这里只有死路一条，我们先到岸上避开飓风，然后商量对策。”  
“我不同意。”史蒂夫拦住她，“你把他交给政/府才是在引起祸端。”  
“你在说什么疯话！知道他有多大价值、留给敌人会怎么样——别逼我把你留在这里让你自己游回去，罗杰斯！”  
“就算游回去我也会一个个带上他们！”  
僵持之际，属于第三方的清脆的声响突然介入他们之间。  
“谁在那！”佩姬厉声问道。  
一头金发小心翼翼地从树后探出来，闯入他们的眼帘。史蒂夫心里一惊，忘记了还有一个乘客能听懂英语。  
维多利亚的脸上写满了难以置信，细细柔柔的声音问：  
“我们、我们会被丢下等死吗？”  
问到了一半，她扑过来抓住了史蒂夫的袖子，那双蓝眼睛里积蓄了泪水，颤抖地哭起来。  
“求求你，不要丢下我，我才刚毕业，我的人生才刚刚开始……我从没做过坏事，我不想死，求求你……”  
史蒂夫安抚她，许诺道：“我不会让这种事发生，我会救你——我会救这里的每一个人。”  
佩姬不理会他们，借机从史蒂夫手里抢走蒂亚戈，拉着科学家要走。  
史蒂夫再次拦住她。越来越多的幸存者吃完了饭，注意到了这边的情况，而维多利亚也显得更加慌乱。  
佩姬瞪他。  
“你个蠢货！你根本不懂！现在跟我走还来得及！”  
马达声破空而来，与此同时，史蒂夫远远听见岸边巴基的叫喊声：  
“船来了！救援来了！”  
那一刻，幸存者疯狂涌向了海边，在雨水里欢呼尖叫，年轻的夫妻相拥而泣，棕色皮肤的母亲抱着幼小的孩子用母语感谢上苍。  
而佩姬脸色苍白。  
“快躲起来！”她嘶喊，声音淹没在了欢呼之中。


	7. Chapter 7

似乎是为了避人耳目，海军巡逻艇上没有任何美国的标志，外行人看来和普通的游艇没有什么两样。刚一停稳，一群全副武装的海军陆战队队员从巡逻艇上跳下来，一时间黑洞洞的枪口指向了拉美平民。  
巧克力肤色的小姑娘好奇地迎着枪口走去，笑着去跟士兵要抱抱，被母亲一把抱起来躲远了。幸存者立时从天堂坠入地狱，一个个惊魂不定，像一群待宰的羔羊，被士兵赶到了一起，只能瞪大了眼睛看着那些枪支。  
“你们这是干什么？”  
史蒂夫率先冲上去举起星盾，将平民挡在身后。一瞬间，星条旗的枪口对准了星条旗的盾牌。  
咆哮突击队也纷纷站到他身后，尽管每个人都手无寸铁。  
一个男人从士兵中走出来，腰里别着和佩姬一模一样的通讯器。他抬起手稳住局势，让士兵们放下枪。  
“不要误会，我们只是为了以防万一。”  
接着他的目光投向了佩姬。  
“到时间了，卡特特工。”雅各布说，“真遗憾你没有完成任务。”  
佩姬面对他。  
“雅各布特工，请再给我一些时间，请相信我，我就快要成功了——”  
“再有五小时这座岛就会沉到海里，我们没有那么多时间。”  
雅各布两手放在她的肩膀上，像父亲那样语重心长。  
“我知道你是个非常优秀的特工，一定能在冷战里抗击苏联。失去你将会是我们极大的损失，所以几小时前我相信你并且给了你机会。而现在，不管结果如何，我依然信任你，所以我亲自来了，而没有单单派出海军陆战队。”  
接着他从怀里拿出了一张纸，在她面前展开——那是她用军籍作为担保的保证书，上面有军队的公章——然后当着她的面撕掉了，丢到了海里。  
史蒂夫的目光在两人之间游移，将所有的互动和细节看在眼里。  
雅各布注意到他，态度一变，单刀直入地说：  
“我奉将军命令来带走蒂亚戈博士，凡是违令的人，我有权当场击毙。但是，队长，你是个明事理的人，不会让事情发展到这个地步，对吗？”  
紧接着，他的目光飘向了史蒂夫身旁的杜根，眼睛里放出欣喜的光芒。  
“你一定就是‘达姆弹’杜根，那个有名的火药专家。1944年7月23日的《华盛顿时报》上有采访你的专栏。”  
杜根点点头，既激动又迷惑。  
“是我，你是谁？”  
“你可以叫我雅各布特工，我一直听说你在战争中的贡献，但是可惜战后没有得到公正的对待，明明为国家牺牲了这么多，在马德里中弹差点牺牲，可到了战后却没有钱给女儿上更好的学校。”  
杜根听着，下意识摸了摸自己腹部的枪伤，不禁连连点头。  
“我一直很同情老兵的境遇，决不允许这种情况发生，所以向将军汇报了你的情况，现在我有好消息给你。”雅各布说着，从口袋掏出一纸调令递给他。  
杜根读了两行就瞪大了眼，喜上眉梢。  
“这是升迁，升迁去纽约！”他捧着那张调令，不敢置信，笑得露出满口白牙，“天哪，我女儿一直想去纽约，这太好了！你们也在纽约，这下我们就可以当邻居了！”  
“当然，我可不愿意看到本该受尊敬的英雄被埋没。”雅各布笑着拍他的肩膀，“这个任务辛苦你了，上船去休息一会儿吧，我跟队长还有话要说。对了，下周就要报道了，你该好好想想怎么搬家。”  
杜根小心地把任命书塞进胸前的口袋，奔向了巡逻艇。  
随后雅各布走向了巴基。  
“巴恩斯中士，我明白罗杰斯对你的意义，”他暗示性地瞧了瞧史蒂夫，“所以我已经跟上级沟通过了，只要回到总部就撤销把你调去神盾局医学部的命令。你们还可以回到那间舒适的小公寓里，每天一起睡到自然醒、烤个苹果派，跟楼下的意大利女士聊聊厨艺，再去度度蜜月、看看大峡谷。”  
史蒂夫眼中流露出压抑的混乱情绪，本能地看向了巴基。  
一瞬间四目相对。  
巴基的脸上浮现出些许痛苦又向往的神色，深深吸了一口气，抬起手腕看了一眼表。  
“两个小时。”  
“什么？”  
“卡特从出发到返回一共用了四小时，排除路上的时间，也就是说你们花了两小时制定出这套方案——调走杜根，削弱史蒂夫的力量，再让我去劝说他放弃——管他妈的是要放弃什么。”  
巴基讽刺地笑了一下。  
“你们自以为了解我，也自以为了解史蒂夫，但还不够——我确实能劝动他，他也会为了我而妥协，但我他妈的不愿意！老子宁可被抓进狗屁医学部当小白鼠也不会背叛他！”  
雅各布的表情冷了下去。  
“你要明白后果，巴恩斯中士。”  
琼斯和森田走靠到他的身边，四个人站成一排，成为一堵小小的人墙。  
“虽然不知道为什么，但是你别想我们背叛队长。刚刚那个白痴是头长颈龙，被针扎了尾巴要一周才能感觉疼，他只是智商不高被你骗了。”  
雅各布眯起眼，嘲讽地笑笑。  
“你们知道罗杰斯想要干什么吗？”  
森田耸耸肩：“总不是从这里出发去攻打莫斯科。”  
“打莫斯科我也去，为了祖国，我什么都能干。”琼斯补充。  
两个人对视，默契的碰了一下拳头，然后共同直面雅各布，不予让步。  
“但是他背叛了美国。”雅各布高声宣布，“我有格利尔将军命令，将史蒂夫·罗杰斯判处为叛国罪，可以随时击毙，杜鲁门总统签过字了。”  
一时间森田和琼斯张大了嘴巴。森田挤出几声干笑。  
“美国队长背叛美国？你们在开——”  
“所以我们绝不会开这种玩笑。”雅各布打断他，“我不能透漏更多，但我用我的军衔和军籍向你们担保：我们的任务事关整个美国的安危，一旦失败数十万美国人的生命会受到威胁——我绝不会拿祖国的利益说笑，不到万不得已我也不会做这种事。请相信我，你们现在跟我走就是在拯救无数美国人的生命。”  
森田和琼斯面面相觑，翕动嘴唇，欲言又止。雅各布观察他们陷入动摇的神态，成竹在胸，进一步增加砝码：  
“如果一个美国人和一个外国人只能救一个，你会选谁？如果多数人和少数人只能救一边，你们会选哪边？那么现在有一道很简单的选择题在你们的眼前，是救数十万美国人和你们的同僚战友，还是救一百个毫无关系的拉美人。”  
史蒂夫将森田和琼斯挡在自己的身后，愤怒地指责道：  
“这跟国籍没关系！人命不可以被交易！”  
“他们是外国人。我花的是美国纳税人的钱，我的职责是保护美国人，不是全世界做慈善。所以我可以直言不讳，队长，如果美国人和外国人只能救一个，我会救美国人。”  
“你的理论来自希特勒而行动方式是九头蛇——你们从一开始就不该牺牲这些无辜的乘客，也并不止这两条路可以选，但你们却选择了最‘省时’的方式——这是践踏人权，从来都不该由某一国政/府决定什么人活什么人死。何况你没资格跟我的队员说这些，他们已经被国家‘抛弃’一次了，抛在九头蛇波尔扎诺的集中营。就和这些人一样。”  
雅各布不客气地回击道：  
“再有不到五小时飓风就要来了，我现在愿意浪费时间跟你们讲道理已经是最大的宽容，否则我有权把你们所有人当场击毙——你们都是战争英雄，我不愿意事情到那个地步。如果阻碍我的行动，你们所有人都将被处以叛国罪，影响你们的家人——”他首先转向琼斯，面对这个善良的黑人，“加布·琼斯，你弟弟今年正要申请大学，他成绩一直很好，是你们全家人的骄傲，而这是他一生最重要的翻身机会，你不会希望有什么意外的。”  
琼斯低下头，陷入了沉默。  
“森田，你的女儿刚刚过完8岁生日，她好不容易融入了新的社区，不再被人叫‘黄杂种’，你不会希望她因为父亲叛国而让人指指点点一辈子。”  
接着，雅各布的目光扫到巴基的脸上。  
“巴恩斯，我记得你还有个妹妹……”  
“你他妈敢碰贝卡一根手指——”  
巴基挽袖子就要冲上去揍人，史蒂夫拦住他，反驳雅各布。  
“并不是只有两条路，这是一百多条人命，值得你多花些时间来拯救他们。”  
雅各布的语气冷若冰霜：“就算有1%的风险，我也不会拿整个美国的安危冒险。”  
“不管事情如何，我选择相信史蒂夫，而不是相信你。他这么做一定是因为你们错了。他不会让这后果发生，但你们不信任他的方法和他的判断，只信任自己才是对的。”  
雅各布难以置信地瞪视他，上下打量，仿佛在瞧一种稀奇的生物，似乎为了保证自己吐字清晰、没有说错什么，他用缓慢的语速发问：  
“你对发生了什么一无所知，就认为是我们、总统、国防部长、全美国都错了，只有你的史蒂夫是对的？哪怕全世界都站在他的对立面？”  
巴基面色不改，坦然地回视他，斩钉截铁地答道：  
“——就算全世界都在对立面。”  
雅各布眯着眼睛瞧瞧两个不肯服软的刺头，然后慢慢点点头，似乎把这一切告一段落，接着抬手看了看腕表。  
“二十三分钟。在这种争分夺秒的关头，我给了你们二十三分钟。我已经做了我该做的，给了你们足够的机会，至于剩下的——”  
他一挥手，七八名海军陆战队队员齐刷刷地举起枪，对准了史蒂夫和咆哮突击队，对准了手无寸铁的平民。  
平民发出绝望的慌乱的尖叫，其中夹着孩子的哭声。  
史蒂夫举起星盾，挡在平民身前，尽可能地护住更多的人。一时间，好几把枪都调转向他。  
“最后一次机会，你不让步吗，史蒂夫·罗杰斯？”  
面对数把子弹在膛的步枪，他眉头都不皱一下。  
“绝不。”  
“现在，史蒂夫·罗杰斯被判处叛国罪，”雅各布的目光一一扫过咆哮突击队队员的脸，高声宣布，“如果跟着他，支持他的全都是同党，可以当场击毙，而且连累家人。”  
千钧一发之际，佩姬顾不上蒂亚戈，一个箭步冲上去挡在二者之间，手放在腰间的配枪上。  
“等等，雅各布，请让我再试一试！”她扭头去瞪着不为所动的金发男人，“史蒂夫，你不能不顾后果！我在努力不让你的下场太难看，别让我为难，现在跟我走，就当什么都没发生过，一切还来得及！”  
史蒂夫不为所动，坚定地举着盾牌，护住身后的平民。  
“我不在乎，即使只有我一个人——”  
“他可不是一个人。永远都不会是。”巴基说，守在史蒂夫的身侧。  
佩姬愤怒极了，而雅各布向手下使了个眼色，两个人拉开了她。  
一触即发的紧张局势之中，有个女人说了些什么，用一种他们听不懂的南半球的语言。紧接着，幸存的乘客纷纷吐出喷怒的抗议声和咆哮，作势冲上来要攻击海军陆战队。  
美国士兵立刻将枪口指向了乘客。  
“不！”  
“开火！”  
史蒂夫立刻用星盾打翻了持枪的士兵，附近几个人刹那调转枪口。  
“你疯了吗！攻击自己的战友和长官！”  
“这会引起第三次世界大战，而且是用核武器！罗杰斯——”  
一时间枪声四起，民众尖叫着逃跑，史蒂夫一面挡住进攻让民众逃跑，一面盾牌击晕了几名士兵，巴基就近夺下了几个人的枪，森田为了保护一个抱孩子的女人腿上中了子弹，血流如注。  
雅各布抽枪双手射击。  
“凡是逮捕或击毙史蒂夫·罗杰斯的人，全都记为一等功，连升三级！奖励十万美元！”  
混乱之间，金发女人敏捷地击倒了一个士兵，抢走了他的枪，拉起蒂亚戈跑向岸边的船。士兵都被愤怒求生的乘客纠缠，难以脱身。  
“见鬼！”佩姬马上追过去。  
“停下！不然我开枪了！”她喊道，拔枪瞄准了金发女人的脑袋，“我再重复一遍，维多利亚！”  
金发立刻抓了蒂亚戈挡住身前，手枪抵住了科学家的大脑。  
“叫我多蒂，卡特特工，现在看看谁的子弹更快。”她甜甜地笑了，接着高声喊道：“所有人放下枪，不然我打碎这颗价值连城的脑袋！”  
好像时间骤然静止，双方不再打斗，注意力都集中于金发美女和蒂亚戈，归于微妙的平衡。  
“这颗脑袋有多值钱你们更清楚，美国人。”  
雅各布环视一周判断形势，最终只得下令：  
“放下枪！”  
士兵们服从命令放下枪，这时愤怒的平民一拥而上，将他们打晕了，夺走了武器。他们中似乎形成了某种秩序，简单讨论了几句之后就将武器都交给了青壮年。  
一时间局势反转，青壮年乘客拿着枪指向了海军陆战队，将老幼妇孺挡在了身后，还包括因为保护他们受伤的森田。  
察觉他们并没有进一步屠杀的打算，巴基开始看向金发女人，尝试分散她的注意力。  
“哇哦，甜心，你连真名都不告诉我，却告诉她，我可是太伤心了。”他想起了被海水泡坏了的护照、爱德华的英国妻子——维多利亚应该是死去的SSR特工的名字，也许是看到他们情急之下调换了两个人的护照。  
多蒂转向他。  
“把雅各布和那些蠢货都绑起来，再把枪都扔到海里，巴恩斯中士。”她命令道，一边慢慢向巡逻艇退去。  
巴基瞪着她，双眼在雅各布和多蒂之间看来看去，判断当下局面。  
“别那么看我，帅哥，你是个好人，我可是在帮你呢。”  
“你在帮你自己！”巴基反驳道，最终来到雅各布面前。  
雅各布瞪视他，又看了看被威胁的蒂亚戈，然后主动脱下SSR的外套伸出双手。  
“这外套可是很贵的。”他说。  
“我的也不便宜。”  
巴基说，不甘心地瞧了一眼多蒂身上那件昂贵的黑皮衣，接着用SSR制服将雅各布的双手绑起来，又将其他士兵手里的枪全都远远地扔进海里。  
“救救我、救救我——”蒂亚戈尖叫，向佩姬求助，“你答应会救我，还有我的老婆孩子……”  
多蒂笑起来。  
“噢，甜心，她在骗你呢，他们可不会冒着世界大战的危险救你的妻女，除了你，全世界没人在乎她们的死活。”  
蒂亚戈瞬间脸色苍白。  
“跟我走吧，我们在船上都说好了，到了苏联你要什么有什么，你能和妻女享受天伦之乐，你的女儿能健康长大，还会进苏联最好的大学。但如果你跟他们走，我的上司会把她们活活烧死然后把骨灰寄给你。”  
她一边说，一边拖着蒂亚戈走向海军的巡逻艇。  
史蒂夫抬头注意到了什么，飞速看了巴基一眼，接着深吸一口气，对她喊道：  
“你炸毁了船！这些人知道是你炸毁了船吗？”  
多蒂无辜地扁扁嘴。  
“我为什么要那样做？科学家已经同意跟我走了，那个愚蠢的特工也被我宰了，我为什么要毁掉自己立功的机会和祖国的未来？”  
史蒂夫忽然愣住了。  
他想起维多利亚那句自责的“我是迫不得已”——她意识到中了苏联特工的圈套，爱德华被杀，而蒂亚戈被对方掌握在手里，他们的任务失败了。为了不让苏联拥有这个人，她所以决定鱼死网破。那些SSR的炸药由美国特工安在船上——他们从一开始就做好了两手准备。  
“放下枪，小美女。”一个男人的声音响起。  
杜根站在船上，在多蒂背后的盲区中，明明两手空空，但语气带着十拿九稳的自信，一丝不乱。  
“我不管你叫什么好听的名字，子弹可不留情面。”  
这一瞬佩姬握紧了配枪，整个人像一只准备捕食的猎豹，蓄势待发，只等多蒂回头或者分神的一刻。  
身处无懈可击的埋伏中，多蒂的表情僵了一刹。  
她笑了笑。  
一枪打穿了蒂亚戈的头。核先驱科学家的大脑像廉价的西瓜那样碎裂。她的枪口瞬间转向了美国队长。  
一前一后两声枪响。  
多蒂的眉心和手掌同时爆出血花。金发美女迷人的脸庞碎裂了，满身血污地倒下去，尸体漂浮在海面上，染红了海水。  
佩姬收起枪，看向巴基，努力压抑火气。  
“留着她有用！”  
“我不会拿史蒂夫的命冒险。何况不能说话的对你们更有用。”  
巴基冷冰冰的嘲弄道，脸上没有任何表情，径直走向了多蒂的尸体，仿佛是对惨死的美女怜香惜玉。随后，他粗暴地从尸体上扒下自己的Tom Ford的外套，拿起来蹭了蹭上面的血迹。  
“啧，我前天才买的，不知道能不能弄干净。”  
杜根叹了一口气，从巡逻艇上下来，充满歉意地说：  
“对不起，我原以为她会回头的。”  
佩姬有带有敬意的口吻回答：“到死都没让我们抓住破绽，也没有损害祖国的利益，是个了不起的特工。”  
只有雅各布望着蒂亚戈的尸体痛惜地摇头，就像一件世间瑰宝在面前被打碎了。  
“我们又损失了一次打败苏联的机会。”  
史蒂夫尝试控制局势，把平民手里的枪拿走。因为刚刚森田为了保护他们受了伤，平民理所当然把他们当成自己人，所以并没有遇到阻碍。  
此时巴基走到了雅各布面前，没有松绑的意思，亮了亮刚刚他偷偷递给他的手枪。  
雅各布并不意外，也没有畏惧之意。  
“我这么做是为了美国。就算你现在用这把枪杀了我，我也不后悔。”  
史蒂夫也走了过来。海军陆战队早都被愤怒的民众打晕了，雅各布仰起头摆出要杀要剐悉听尊便的姿态。  
史蒂夫点点头，用客气到冷淡的语调对他说：  
“抱歉。”  
然后一拳挥过来打晕了他。  
那一刻金属碰撞声清晰入耳，枪管抵住了他的后脑。  
“你不能杀害自己的长官！”  
佩姬举着枪，声音既痛苦又坚定不移。  
“我不会由着你胡来，趁着这一切还能挽回——史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你被捕了。”  
一时间，陌生的语言此起彼伏，带着愤怒的语气。那些民众一边喊着什么一边向着佩姬逼近。  
琼斯和杜根试图拦住他们，却被人群推着走。巴基喊了一声吸引了他们的注意，然后指了指了雅各布开来的大船，乘客们愣了一秒，随即会意，爆发出欢呼。他们涌向了大船，然后又自发地扶着老人和孩子先登上去。一些青壮年男人则跟船下面等待，看向这边，似乎随时准备帮忙。  
史蒂夫转过身，那枪口就抵在他的眉间。  
“蒂亚戈死了，你们的任务失败了，你留下了也阻止不了我，或者你能对平民开枪吗？”  
史蒂夫用冷静的声音继续道：  
“森田受了伤，需要赶快送到医院里，否则他的腿就保不住——这次该你选了，是战友，还是‘国家利益’。”  
佩姬瞧瞧平民又瞧瞧史蒂夫，最终眉头舒缓了，无力地放下了枪，对他笑笑。  
“我们很像，史蒂夫。只按照自己的方式做事，只做自己认为对的事——所以你能选两个，我也能。”  
抬手按下了腰间的通讯器开关，向海军发了信号。  
“不、”  
史蒂夫扑上去抢夺通讯器。  
佩姬敏捷地侧身躲过，潇洒地把枪一扔，摆出了格斗的姿势。  
“罗杰斯，想来试试谁是教官、谁是学生吗？”  
通讯器嘟嘟地响着，时间一分一秒地流逝，随时都会接通附近的海军，引他们前来阻止逃亡。  
“古巴有我们的同事在阻止苏联的阴谋，我不能让你破坏这个。”  
史蒂夫也做出了战斗的姿势，时刻准备从她手里抢走通讯器。  
佩姬盯住他，只要他上前一步，她就击倒他，打斗的声音足够让海军知晓岛上的情况并作出反应，无论怎么算都是她稳赢。  
两人互不相让，战斗一触即发。  
此时史蒂夫突然放松了身体，对她摆出认输的模样，放弃了抢夺。  
下一瞬间，一股巨大的力道袭来——巴恩斯从背后扑上来制住她，就像偷袭的猎豹，她的肘击被对方卸下了，左手精准地按住了她的颈动脉，不出几秒钟，大脑缺血就使她就头晕眼花四肢无力。  
史蒂夫大步上前一把从她手里抢过无线电，居高临下看着巴恩斯将她制服，那表情无波无澜，就像这种配合曾经发生过成千上万次。  
陷入昏迷之前，她想起巴恩斯的话——是我在他背后干脏活。  
而那些在史蒂夫面前倒下的人不像她这样好运，不是被割开了喉咙就是被拧断了脖子，或者像多蒂那样被一枪爆头。  
这一刻，史蒂夫手里的通讯器接通了。  
“这里是五月花号，指令已收到，攻击方案准备就绪，如果中断行动，请回答暗码。”  
一时间全场静默，安静得能听见手表指针转动的声音——像小锤子敲在每个人的心脏上。  
知道暗码的人已经晕了过去，就算清醒也不会帮忙。一种回答会影响到美国在古巴的秘密行动，另一种则会让一百名平民牺牲。  
史蒂夫捏住通讯器，环视全场——渴望生存的拉美平民、晕过去的雅各布和佩姬、疼得龇牙咧嘴的森田、安静等待他决断的巴基——然后对海军下令，嗓音沉稳而冷静。  
“我是美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯，是我一个人袭击了卡特特工和雅各布特工，咆哮突击队想要阻止我也被我打伤——”  
“史蒂夫！”巴基扑上来想要阻止他。  
他眼疾手快一把按下了停止键，将通讯器远远抛进了海里，转头有条不紊地对巴基、杜根和琼斯下令。  
“杜根，你把苏联女人和蒂亚戈的尸体抱带到快艇上，他们说过留着有用。琼斯你把森田抱上去，看好他的伤口。巴基和我负责其他的人。然后你们就开船离开这里，到岸上第一时间把森田送到医院里。被问起了就按照我刚才的说法，卡特会为你们作证的。”  
他们迅速行动起来，同时把快艇里的和海军陆战队身上的干粮和水都递给乘客，让他们带上船去。  
不一会儿快艇就被昏迷的军人塞满了。  
“快走！海军两分钟就会炸平这座小岛。”  
杜根一边发动小艇一边不停回头看岛上的史蒂夫。  
小艇发动的瞬间，几乎是一溜烟冲进了海里，与此同时，巴基从敏捷地小艇上跳下来，踩着海水跑回史蒂夫身边，将杜根和琼斯的呼喊远远抛在后面。  
“祝你弟弟考入理想的大学！”  
巴基大声喊道，同时脚步不停，拉着史蒂夫冲向巡逻艇。  
“巴基！你……！”  
“你要把我一个人留在这该死的岛上吗！”  
史蒂夫突然语塞，凄风冷雨之中，温暖的情感充溢他的胸口和眼眶，无需更多的语言。  
他一边奔跑一边回握住他的手，与他十指相扣。


	8. Chapter 8

他们用最快的速度发动了巡逻艇，开足马力尽快远离这片危险的海域。史蒂夫留巴基开船，准备一个人对抗即将到来的海军轰炸。  
“妈的！你不要命了！”巴基骂道，却不能松开掌舵的手。  
“你开快点就是救我的命！”  
他背上盾牌跑出去，将骂骂咧咧的巴基留在身后。  
他冲到甲板上，把那些停留在外面的乘客全都推进了客舱里，再把门牢牢地关严。随后一个人留在甲板上，独自抵御即将到来的海军轰炸。  
他手握盾牌，瞪着天空，不到半分钟后，四倍视力捕捉到了远处飞来的几枚炮弹，像一颗颗燃烧的小陨石。  
他拼尽全身力量把盾牌掷出去，盾牌在超级士兵的力道之下像子弹一般激射而出，击中远处的炮弹。炮弹瞬间在高空爆炸了，气浪推得船只激烈摇晃。还剩一枚漏网之鱼近距离地向他们砸来，落在他们和幽灵岛之间，小岛瞬间被腾起的火光吞噬了，冲击波和碎片化作凶狠的野兽，嘶吼着扑来。  
他转头眼看到客舱窗户里抱着孩子的母亲正担忧地望着他，明白冲击波会击碎窗户，碎玻璃变成一把把飞刀，小姑娘的眼睛就保不住了。情急之下，他用整个身体挡住了窗户。  
爆炸的碎片深深地刺进了他的后背，船体在冲击中左摇右晃，剧痛让他一时不稳，在风浪中被甩出去了船外，只剩一只手抓着湿滑的栏杆。他因为起伏的波涛而被甩来甩去，几次撞击在坚硬的船身上，撞得头晕眼花，栏杆从手掌中滑了出去，整个人飞向愤怒咆哮的海浪。  
电光石火的刹那，一只手抓住了他。  
他抬头，在强风暴雨中看到了一张陌生的异国脸庞，写满了担忧的神色。青年喊着什么，得到了身后无数的回应。  
青壮年男性不顾危险打开了舱门，一个人抓着另一个人，自发组成了人绳，在风雨和海浪中来救他。  
雨水让他们睁不开眼睛，有人狂风之中几次摔倒，但仍然团结一致、一同用力，将史蒂夫拉上来。  
那一刻乘客们爆发出发自肺腑的欢呼声。  
紧接着，他们七手八脚地将史蒂夫拉进了客舱，紧紧关好门。人群自动腾出了一张长椅，示意他面朝下躺上去。一个女人在对他讲着什么，似乎在安抚他。  
接着一个男人主动站出来，手里拿着海军陆战队的急救包，剪开了他的衣服，为他清理背后的伤口。  
七八岁的孩子拿出自己的食物和水放到他的嘴边。  
巧克力肤色的小姑娘被母亲抱在怀里，奶声奶气地说了句什么。  
刹那船舱里爆发出大笑。  
女人尝试对史蒂夫解释，说了一大串之后，用手指指小姑娘，又指了指史蒂夫，接着两个拇指碰了碰，脸上满是友善的戏谑的神情。  
史蒂夫立时会意，脸红了，害羞地挠挠头。  
看他的反应，大家笑得更开心了。  
史蒂夫环视一个个活灵活现的笑脸——男人的、女人的，孩子的、老人的。也许肤色、语言、国籍都不同，但他们有自己的欢笑与疲惫，是活生生的人，不是纸上苍白的数字。

史蒂夫回到驾驶舱的时候，赤裸上身。  
“哇哦，天哪，你干了什么？”巴基问，眼睛多瞄了两下健美的胸肌和腹肌，“衣服没了，盾牌也没了——你遇到了抢劫犯吗，还要劫色那种？”  
史蒂夫扁扁嘴，尽量保持上半身不动，手上翻箱倒柜。  
“你知道的，爬树上救猫咪，衣服被树枝刮坏了。”  
“转过身去。”巴基说。  
“我在色诱你。”他站在原地，罕有地开黄腔，为自己的血清拖延时间。  
“转过身去，新兵。”巴基用上了命令的语气。  
他们发生分歧的时候，史蒂夫有时用军衔压他，巴基则用军龄反击。每当巴基这么做的时候，都说明他真的生气了。  
史蒂夫只能乖乖转过身——多亏了超级血清，刚才的伤口都只剩一些粉色的痕迹，再有一分钟就能完全消失不见了。  
巴基狐疑地打量了一下。  
“好吧。”他嘟囔道，妥协了。  
“我得找点衣服穿，里面还有姑娘。”史蒂夫说着，继续在柜子里翻来翻去，指望找到海军陆战队备用的制服。  
“帅哥，相信我，你不穿才是对她们好。”  
史蒂夫耳朵有点红。  
“那可不行，我妻子很爱吃醋，何况他就在这里呢，我得表现好些。”  
妻子的称呼让巴基愉快地吹了一声口哨，大度地不再计较。他瞟见了史蒂夫一无所获，最终拿起了他挂在门把手上晾的黑皮衣。  
“那是Tom Ford的最新款，要是弄坏了就肉偿。”  
外套尺码并不合适，史蒂夫勉强穿进去，皮衣就像第二层皮肤那样贴在身上。他马上就摸到了口袋里什么东西咯到他。  
“这是什么？你偷偷给我准备的求婚戒指吗？”  
他把那个东西掏出来拿在手里——那是一个迷你的俄罗斯扁酒瓶，比他的手掌还要小两圈，花纹也很常见，与普通的酒壶没有区别。  
“别看我！我没有偷喝酒！”巴基反驳道。  
史蒂夫捧在手里翻来覆去地观察，反复在瓶身上摩挲，然后在花纹的沟壑里找到了一条头发丝般的缝隙。  
“打开的时候离我远点。”巴基说，“我不希望有个恐龙或者外星人蹦到我脸上。”  
那是一个秘密盒子，内部装了一本硬皮笔记本。它经历了海难，却依然毫发未损，连个水痕也没有，可见保护的用心和周密。  
史蒂夫翻开看，只见纸上写满了密密麻麻的公式和陌生语言。  
他几乎是瞬间意识到这是蒂亚戈的笔记，能让苏联特工如此精心地保存，毫无疑问是关于核武器的秘密。  
巴基突然想起他曾把外套借给多蒂穿，不由得愤愤地切了一声。  
“该死，那个女人根本就没想还我外套！”  
他烦躁地抓抓头。  
“我们要把这个交给谁？美国？或者别的什么地方？”  
“这是‘力量’，我不认为交给政/府是个好主意。政权会吞噬一切力量然后扩张，搞不好就会出现第二个希特勒，这次他们拿的是最先进的核武器。”  
“你现在正捧着‘魔盒’呢，潘多拉小姐。”巴基打趣他。

飓风从南面来，切断了南下的路线，他们无法按照罗莎里号的航线将幸存者送回纳沃达，只好沿着东海岸北上。飓风来袭导致了风暴潮，他们一刻也不敢放松，24小时不眠不休，以最快的速度逃离飓风的影响区。  
史蒂夫接替巴基继续开船。  
巴基伸展了一下僵硬的肌肉，发出舒服的叹息，接着躺在了地上，准备小憩。他从下至上看史蒂夫，看金发男人高大得如同屹立不倒的帝国大厦。  
“能告诉我发生了什么吗？古巴的行动？苏联的阴谋？”  
巴基喃喃地说，拿出了无所谓态度作为伪装。  
史蒂夫轻笑，知道他猜出了个大概。  
不甚明晰原委的时候巴基就坚信他是对的，甚至认为是全美国都错了，还愿意为了他的判断就抛弃一切，共同浪迹天涯。  
想到这里，一阵极度的感动涌上心头，让渺茫的前景也不再沉重。  
“罗莎里号出事之后，他们以此为借口，谎称罗莎里号是在古巴出事，好能合法进入古巴海域侦查，阻止苏联在古巴安装导弹并且把核武器对准美国本土。”  
巴基以一种不快不慢的节奏点头，认真倾听并且思考。  
“可是罗莎里号不在古巴，在我们自己的海域。”  
史蒂夫扁扁嘴。  
“所以为了不让行动暴露，需要放弃救援。只带走蒂亚戈一个人，因为他能把核武器的技术提升二十年。”  
为了拯救世界。史蒂夫回忆那些人对他讲的话。但世界并不只有美国，也不仅为美国所定义。  
巴基突然不再点头了，像一个卡壳的木偶。然后是长久的沉默。  
从他的反应史蒂夫能看出，他并不意外，之前也猜了个大概。打仗时期巴基会在他背后做脏活。有时候是卡特，有时候是霍华德来叫走巴基，史蒂夫跟他们吵过，之后就变成了菲利普斯上校亲自来带走巴基，一消失就是一星期。回来之后高层总会有一场小小的庆功宴，只有巴基一整天一句话都不说，或者干脆躲起来不见人。  
史蒂夫找到他的时候他正安静地一个人狠命抽烟，脚下有十来个烟蒂。  
“我才不信那些狗屁混蛋，他们说的我他妈一句也不信。”他哑着嗓子说，两眼布满血丝，最终仰头看向史蒂夫，平日里光彩四射的翡翠瞳仁此时像两潭绝望的死水，“但我相信你，史蒂夫。永远。”  
巴基将肺里的烟吐出去，如同一个长长的有实体的叹息，接着掐灭香烟，转头走出去又假装无事发生。  
史蒂夫看着他故作欢笑的模样就觉得难过，但他也坚信巴基没有做错，无论他做过什么——正如巴基信任他一般。  
现在，静默在驾驶舱内蔓延，只有风雨拍打玻璃和海涛翻滚的声音。  
巴基舒了一口气，绿眼睛熠熠生辉，一字一顿对史蒂夫说：  
“你是对的，史蒂夫，就像我一直相信的那样。他们一开始就不该打平民的主意。”  
“我只是在尽力救下更多的人——每一个人都值得拯救。”  
巴基嘴角上扬，语调又是那种漫不经心的轻松。  
“当然，这里可是有不少姑娘呢，每一个姑娘都值得我拯救。”  
“我尽量不吃醋。”  
巴基的笑容越发甜蜜。  
“我们去哪，Captain？”  
史蒂夫瞧瞧他，回答道：  
“加拿大——政策相对宽松，又不引人注意，而且距离足够远。我们要为古巴的行动争取时间，在船上这段时间没人联系陆地就不会走漏消息，等我们到那里要三天后，就算有什么人发现了异常再做出反应，也要花上一些时间。这期间足够他们把哈瓦那翻个底朝天。”  
巴基扁扁嘴，哼起歌儿来，是史蒂夫耳熟能详的调子。  
“‘美国队长总有个计划’——”  
“我不是美国队长了。但如果‘美国队长’只是他们手里的一只猴子，那我从来就不是‘美国队长’。”

巡逻艇的燃料有限，北上的过程中史蒂夫尝试找一个地方靠岸，但是海岸警卫队忽然数量翻倍，将岸边把守得滴水不漏，找不到空隙。因为不敢离海岸太近，一度失去方向，史蒂夫只得夜里靠星星定位，只能一直向北走。  
他们不得不跟碰见的渔船、游艇借燃料，有的慷慨解囊，有的爱莫能助，有的能资助他们几瓶柴油，有的则是汽油。他们向前赶路同时躲避追捕，希望到加拿大能够找到机会靠岸。为了节省口粮，巴基和史蒂夫尝试捉鱼，哪知这些来自海岸国家的人更加专业，其中一个是捕鱼的好手，跟他们拍拍胸脯做保证，笑得露出一口白牙。  
温度每天都在下降，甚至有一晚飘起了零星的雪花，海面上偶尔可见些许浮冰，能碰到的渔船和游船越来越少，他们的油箱快要见底。  
某一天早晨，他们刚刚捉到一条鱼，吃了一点早餐。一艘美军舰船就出现在视野中，与此同时驾驶室的通讯器滴滴作响。  
“我们的燃料不多了，不知道还能跑多久。”巴基说，望着不停闪烁的红灯。还有一瓶柴油和无法使用的汽油放在角落，来自前几天的渔船的赠送。  
“总会有办法的。”史蒂夫说，然后把最后一瓶柴油交给一位青年，安排他去给船加油。  
巴基点点头，一把拿起来接通了。  
“这里是西莉亚号渔船。”  
“好久不见了，巴恩斯中士，我们可是没日没夜的找你们。请想想后果，如果你们不配合，行动结束之后就不是去神盾医学部那么简单了。”  
巴基明白海军想要借自己给史蒂夫施加压力，于是故作轻松吹了一声口哨，用玩笑的口吻道：  
“谢谢提醒，我都把这件事忘了，你这样一说我更不能回去了。”  
史蒂夫抢过通讯器：  
“我不会让你们这样对待巴基，我不介意跟他一辈子流浪。”  
海军没有得到想要的答案，于是继续施压。  
“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，詹姆斯·巴恩斯，你们被判处叛国罪，我们本可以直接炸毁你们的船。”  
“那你们为什么不做呢？”史蒂夫自信地反问，瞧了瞧手中蒂亚戈的笔记本。  
那头被噎得顿了一下。  
“……事情还不到那个地步。”  
那边传来些许杂音，通讯器被转移到了另一个手里。  
“罗杰斯，古巴有我们的同事正在冒着生命危险保卫美国的安全，而你的行动随时可能暴露他们。”  
沉稳的男人的声音。是雅各布。  
“这会引发新一轮世界大战。你想让全世界都为你冲动行为付出代价吗？”  
史蒂夫冷笑，对于他们紧追不舍的原因心知肚明，想必是在苏联特工和蒂亚戈的尸体上找到了一些蛛丝马迹，察觉到最重要的资料不翼而飞。  
“我们换了船的名字，苏联特工死了，罗莎里号已经随着‘幽灵岛’消失了，那些乘客什么也不知道，除了你们没人跟岸上联系过，不会走漏消息破坏你们的行动。我们航行了这么久，你们竟然还没有把哈瓦那翻个底朝天吗？既然你们这样担心泄露消息，那不如你们现在给我们一个官方许可，让这些乘客的远航有个正当的官方理由，免得靠岸时让人怀疑。”  
雅各布的借口被识破了，只能转换角度来进攻。  
“你又要合法的理由为你脱罪？罗杰斯，你荒唐得可笑。”  
史蒂夫稳如泰山。  
“这一点儿也不荒唐，不如我们都坦诚一些。让我换一种你能听懂的问法：你们愿意为蒂亚戈的笔记本出价多少？”  
对面有一刹那的安静。  
史蒂夫借机慢条斯理地增加筹码。  
“回答我之前最好慎重地考虑一下，我想你们明白，愿意出天价的买家不在少数。”  
几秒钟的沉默之后，雅各布的语气软下来：  
“你想要什么都行，任何东西。我们可以给你整个加州，漂亮的男孩女孩想要多少有多少，钱更不是问题。这个价格满意吗，队长？”他继续补充道：“请理解我，绝不能让这本笔记落到苏联和其他国家的手中，不然美国的地位会很被动。”  
“有了这个东西，美国能打败苏联，称霸世界，所以不惜一切代价对么？”说这话的时候，史蒂夫看向了身后通往船舱的门——给船加油的青年还没回来，门外是抱孩子的年轻母亲。巧克力色皮肤的小姑娘在母亲怀里，隔着玻璃撅起嘴巴，对他做了一个亲亲的动作，响亮的“啵”一声，在窗户上留下了一个清晰的口水印，肉乎乎的小手捂嘴咯咯笑。  
雅各布叹了一口气。  
“既然你这么讲，那我有理由怀疑你的诚意。我们也有筹码，所以我的开价也请慎重地考虑一下。”顿了顿，他用稳操胜券的口吻道，“我有一个消息，巴恩斯夫妇希望你们知道——中士，你的妹妹蕾贝卡·巴恩斯在上学途中失踪了，下落不明。”  
刹那，史蒂夫如遭雷劈，讲机塑料外壳被捏出了裂痕。  
这一刻，他几乎不敢动，不敢去看巴基。  
巴基站在身旁，嘴唇张了又张，又一个字都没说出来，像是刹那被抽空了灵魂。  
史蒂夫的心猛地揪起来，对那头吼道：“你们不能这么做！她才11岁！还是个孩子！”  
“操你的！”巴基破口大骂，“你们这群禽兽不如的东西！敢伤害贝卡，老子——”  
雅各布用从容不迫的语调打断了他。  
“噢，千万不要误会，我们可没做任何事。如果你跟我们做这笔交易，我们会尽全力寻找蕾贝卡·巴恩斯，她会平安无事，你会得到荣华富贵，我们拿到笔记，每个人都满意。问题还可以文明地解决。”  
正在这时，补充燃料的青年回来了，推开门向他们点头。雅各布还在滔滔不绝地尝试说服他们。  
“事关全美国的安全，我们能做的远比你想象得多，所以千万不要试探我们的底线——如果不相信，我们可以请巴恩斯夫妇到这里证实这件事。”  
史蒂夫愣在原地，看向巴基，想知道他是否安好。哪知巴基一把抓紧舵盘，开足马力，将船掉头驶离原地。  
“愣着干什么蠢货！”巴基骂他，“还不快跑！”  
史蒂夫也马上行动起来。他有条不紊操纵船只，以最快速度逃离，但蕾贝卡失踪的消息回荡在耳畔，令他心如刀割，他不由得小心翼翼看过去——  
巴基死死咬着嘴唇、咬到流血，眼泪流出，一颗又一颗，打湿了前襟；但他牢牢抓住舵盘，无畏地昂着头迎向前途渺茫的前方，身后是一百多名素不相识的拉美平民。  
巡逻艇凭借速度和灵活性的优势向前冲，一边尝试躲开浮冰，将笨重的舰船甩在身后。不知跑了多久，小艇的速度逐渐下降，油箱里的燃料所剩无几。此时远处冒出了的好几艘军舰，似乎早早就在那里等待拦截他们，这个时候都有条不紊地驶过来，数个庞然大物将他们团团围住，把他们的船逼退到了岸边。  
他们中了陷阱，雅各布用谈判来拖延时间，海军用借机派出了增援。  
雅各布率领军队通过小皮艇推开浮冰来到岸上，他在寒风中裹着大衣，严阵以待。数不清的枪口指向史蒂夫，一时间插翅难逃。  
“我需要你在这里准备好，等我的信号。”史蒂夫对巴基说，“我的后背和退路就交给你了。”  
“史蒂夫……”  
“放心。”  
话音未落，他打开了舱门，冷空气瞬间灌入驾驶室。  
“我们来做个交易。”  
“罗杰斯，你手里的筹码不那么多了，我们的出价自然就会降一点。”  
“别得意太早了。”史蒂夫说，声音掷地有声。然后坦然出现在他们的视线中、出现在枪口的射程范围内，身上带着些许汽油味。  
他直视雅各布，右手拿着笔记本，左手举着打火机。  
“你没能保住蒂亚戈，这个笔记是你和美国唯一的机会。它在汽油里泡过了，如果碰上一点火星都会烧得一干二净。”  
雅各布死死地盯着那一本笔记，嘴角僵硬地上扬。  
“罗杰斯队长，不要冲动，我们的条件还可以商量。”  
“我用这个换蕾贝卡和这船乘客的命。我要求你派人护送蕾贝卡出去——就在我眼前。现在。”  
“蕾贝卡没在我手里。”  
“你也不要试探我的底线。”手里的防风打火机威胁地靠近了笔记本。  
雅各布苦笑着摇摇头。  
“那时我在骗你。队长，我是个特工，说谎是我的入门课程。请不要把我想得那么不堪，我不是纳粹，我不会伤害一个无辜的孩子。”  
“但这里也有孩子。”史蒂夫强调，针锋相对。  
雅各布有点不耐烦。  
“那不是美国公民。我不是超级英雄，我只能保护美国人，其他的不在我的职权范围内。”  
明白继续争辩也没有结果，史蒂夫说：  
“我用笔记换这一船人的命。现在该你选了：是先进的核武器，还是一百名无辜的平民。”  
“放他们走会给美国带来危险，就算他们不懂英语，但万一他们把这段经历说出去，后果会很严重。我也有难处。”雅各布不让步。  
史蒂夫的嘴唇抿称一条直线，一手拿着打火机靠近了笔记本。  
“不——”  
“所有人放下枪！让他们走！现在！”史蒂夫厉声命令道。  
雅各布比了一个手势，士兵们齐刷刷放下了枪。  
乘客们借机疯狂逃命。  
巧克力肤色的小姑娘不明所以，趴在母亲的肩膀上看着他，大大的无辜的眼睛眨又眨，逐渐离得远了，她才想起来什么的似的，乖巧地挥舞小手跟他再见。  
史蒂夫站在那里成为他们坚实的后盾和最后一道防线，肉体凡胎面对数把黑洞洞的枪口，稳如泰山毫无畏惧。  
他身上还是迈阿密的单衣，冰冷的海风轻而易举地穿透了薄衣，一下下扎在他的皮肤上、冻进骨头里。手里的打火机迅速烧得滚烫，几分钟后打火机的金属外壳都烧红了，灼烧他的拇指和手掌。没过多久，手掌传出烧焦的气味。  
大颗大颗的冷汗从额头上滚落，没等落地就冻成了冰，呼吸出的白气在嘴唇上结成霜雪，烧伤和冻伤不停扩散和加重，血清刚刚治愈，伤口又重新被撕开。史蒂夫咬紧牙关忍住，眉头也不皱一下，牢牢地攥着烙铁一般的打火机，为乘客的逃生争取时间。  
一分钟、两分钟……  
直到那些尖叫声和奔跑声远去了，四倍听力再也听不见了。  
雅各布凝望他通红的、冒出白烟的手，缓缓鼓掌。  
“你是一个英雄，队长。事到如今我保不住你的命，但我可以许诺保留你和巴恩斯中士的名声。”  
他接着说道：  
“现在我满足了你的条件，可以把笔记交给我了吗？”  
史蒂夫吐出一口气，青紫色的嘴唇直哆嗦，整个人被快被冻僵了，然后点点头。接着点燃了笔记本，向雅各布扔去。  
“不——！”  
雅各布扑向那一团小小的火球，接住的瞬间又因为烫手而扔出去。  
“快扑灭它！快！”  
士兵一拥而上，七手八脚踩笔记本，试图踩灭火焰。然而笔记本浸满了汽油，持续燃烧，每一秒都有珍贵的文字焚毁。直到一个士兵铲了一捧沙子倒上去，火焰才熄灭。  
短短半分钟，蒂亚戈的笔记本被烧得焦黑，一碰就碎，少部分只剩下支离破碎的文字和残缺不全的公式。  
巴基趁这一刻混乱发动了巡逻艇，史蒂夫躲开了子弹钻入小船，向开足马力外海驶去。  
雅各布从沙滩上站了起来，用冰冷的眼神目送小船逐渐远去。  
“准许开火。”

他们隐约听到了远处的枪声，顾不得许多，只能全力向两艘军舰的缝隙中驶去，带着困兽的孤注一掷。军舰机动性稍逊色，来不及反应，巴基抓住机会，迅速从两艘船之间冲了过去，视野骤然开阔，一块白色的浮冰猝不及防挡住了去路，他们无法转头，砰的一声撞了上去，巡逻艇被锋利的冰刃开膛破肚，前端碎裂凹陷。  
所有燃料都耗尽了，做完了最后一丝努力，史蒂夫望着逐渐下沉的船只，回忆起开飞船直奔冰海的场景，广袤而致命的冰天雪地迎面扑来。  
“巴基，这次我们恐怕逃不掉了。”  
他平静地说。美国队长不是万能的，再也没有后续计划，一切到此为止。  
“对不起，我想要带你逃走的……”  
仰头看见窗外美军舰船炮火齐鸣，天空瞬间被烧成了末日审判般的焰色。  
巴基站在他身边，如同在红骷髅的飞船上那般，绝境中陪他坚守到最后一刻。  
“真是一场华丽的葬礼，这才配得上我们。”  
万箭齐发炮火纷飞，美军数不清的炮弹将天空照亮，如同无数流星向他们残破不堪的小船砸来——  
一侧被炮弹击中了，驾驶室的顶棚被气浪掀翻，巴基整个人飞了出去，中间腾起了火焰挡住了他的视线。  
史蒂夫红了眼，在生命的最后一刻，穿过了火焰、拼尽全力向巴基冲去，那下落的炮弹仿佛变成了慢动作，划出弧线击中了甲板，木屑和钢铁碎片翻飞，船只立时陷入一片火海。  
他扑过去抱住了巴基，将他紧紧拥在怀里，用后背挡住炮弹的碎片和冲击波。  
这一刻他想到了那些空袭时的夜晚，炮火连天，爆炸声震耳欲聋，他们固执地躲在同一个散兵坑里，如果不幸有德军炮弹落进来，他们就能够死在一起。巴基在他身边絮絮叨叨说着战后的生活，布鲁克林小公寓漏风的窗户、瘸腿的木头椅子、锅里牛奶的香味和无人打扰的小憩。仿佛就只是睡了一个漫长的午觉，他们睁开眼睛，仍在布鲁克林的铁架床上，阳光斜斜地铺洒在小腿上，一醒来就能看见彼此。  
史蒂夫抱着他，喃喃说对不起，没能给他想要的平静生活。  
巴基笑了，嘴唇翕动：小傻瓜，我从不后悔。  
那双翡翠色眸子一半映着浅蓝的寒冰，一半映着鲜红的火光，成为他一生最美丽迷人的景色。  
在漫天炮火中、在摇摇欲坠的残船上，他们相拥接吻，一同沉入冰海。

1947年4月，一名化名为多蒂·安德伍德的前苏联间谍计划袭击美国本土，美国队长和巴恩斯中士为了阻止苏联的恐怖袭击，与苏联间谍展开了殊死搏斗，两人最终以身殉国，长眠冰海。

2016年。  
屋里没有开灯，有一个人坐在他们的沙发上，窗外的灯光勾勒出她妖娆的曲线，那头红色秀发披上一层夜色，颜色宛如高脚杯中的酒浆。  
巴基第一个发现了她，率先打招呼。  
“嗨，娜塔莎，新发型真不错。要来点酒吗？”  
“我明白这不是一个好时机。”娜塔莎没有接他的话。面前的茶几上放着两份文件，她将陈旧的那个推了过去，“神盾局（好吧，是九头蛇）的过去不再是秘密，然后我发现了这个——你最好现在就拿过去，再过十秒钟我就要后悔了。”  
文件的封面标注“幽灵岛”的字样。  
史蒂夫接过了文件。  
娜塔莎站在原地犹豫了几秒，神情有点不自然——黑寡妇善于隐藏伪装，但真情流露却总是让她很扭捏。  
“911哈？”她说。  
史蒂夫没有听懂。  
她不给他反应的时间，就消失在黑暗之中。  
为了防止罗莎里号事件泄密，当年的生还者没跑出几百米，就被伏击在半路的士兵全部抓获，押送到总部通过严刑拷打来判断是否为间谍、以及对整件事知情程度。最终确定了无人知情。当权者决定放他们一条生路，于是一百人被送去了给回形针计划的洗脑机器提供测试材料，其中少数人扛过了折磨，删除了记忆，以“车祸后失忆者”的身份回归社会。多数人再无音信。  
外界认为这些乘客和罗莎里号一同消失在百慕大，成为百慕大三角区又一个为人津津乐道的神秘故事。在罗莎里号事件的掩护下，美国在古巴的行动取得了成功，又一次击败了苏联的阴谋。雅各布得到了晋升，多年后在九头蛇统治下神盾局光荣退休安然终老。  
史蒂夫沉默地读完了全部。他的眼前浮现出那个向他挥手道别的天真懵懂的小姑娘。她甚至没留下名字。  
他们的目光落到了茶几的另一份文件上。  
《索科维亚协议》

END

下一章后记


	9. 写在后面 虽千万人吾往矣

国外一个小哥第一次读《三国演义》，读到关羽走麦城时崩溃了，他在读后感里写道：“世间已知的最伟大的战士屈辱地死在一群挫逼手里”。这也是我对于A4史蒂夫结局的感想。  
A4的剧情并非悲剧，但其存在本身是一个悲剧——那个为自由理想奋斗一生、富贵和死亡都不能使其动摇的小狮子，在最后的五秒钟被人按着头跪下了。这是曾经单刀赴会的关二爷最终败走麦城的悲剧，是不可一世的西北王哥舒翰在人生的最后一年被迫投降一生仇敌的悲剧。不同的是，人们为前两者的悲剧哀叹，却为美国队长的悲剧欢呼。  
我是个队粉，折服于史蒂夫·罗杰斯的道德与理想，所以断然不赞同结局里展现出来的种种。在这种不平之下，拿起笔尝试将我心中史蒂夫·罗杰斯描绘一二。  
在几部电影里，他所做的是“拯救世界”，这样的选择有些太过简单粗暴，而且他的祖国与“世界”合为一体，拯救起来如此的理所当然；或者需要牺牲他自己拯救大多数人，他必定一马当先义不容辞，毫无悬念且没有道德困境。这种任绝大部分人都能看出对错的选择、绝大部分人都会支持的选择，远不足以描述他的品质、他的与众不同。  
如果将“正义”和“祖国利益”剥离开呢？  
雅各布特工持有一种大众皆认可的观念，也是一个政客的观念——牺牲外国人来维护本国利益、牺牲少数来保护多数。这是不但是人之常情，也是这个世界的规则，站在雅各布的角度是完全正确的选择。但必须强调的是，这是一个在特定角度上“正确”的规则，因为对于被保护的美国人是“合理”的，牺牲毫不相关的人维护自己的利益，不痛不痒。但被牺牲者则是被迫的。从人道一些的角度说，其中被牺牲者的话语权和人权缺失，如同慕尼黑会议。  
重点在于完全是由美帝来决定牺牲什么人，被牺牲掉的可能是任何非美国人，只要符合美帝的利益——这种生杀予夺背后是一种高高在上的傲慢和霸权。  
史蒂夫的胸怀和信念更理想化，他的善良不会因为受助者的国籍、人种、性别、弱小与否等因素而改变，他尊重每一个人，对于他而言每一个人都是活生生的个体，每一个人都值得他冒生命危险去拯救，因此并不会赞同少数人不值得拯救、必须作为棋子牺牲的决定，更不会认同那种当权者视自己如神明的傲慢的霸权。他胸中的正义注定了他会为弱者发声，为了不平的事情而发声，为了被欺压者对抗强权，哪怕对手是“大多数”，是两个超级大国。  
他的正义没有边界和限制条件，但现实世界有，因而他会时常与俗世发生冲突，但史蒂夫不会为任何事情而妥协，即使是现实规则。这也注定了他曲高和寡，高处不胜寒，甚至成为政府和世俗眼中“离经叛道”的“刺头”。  
故而本文将他放置在一个两难的困境中——让他心中没有边界的正义和有边界的政治规则进行碰撞——要践行心中的正义，则必须要“背叛”祖国，而且他的努力极可能是无效的，现实并不会因此有丝毫改变。  
他明知这一切，明知个人之力多么微不足道，明知自己的努力可能没有任何效果，明知前方何等艰难险阻，但仍然坚持为任人宰割的弱势群体发声，选择对抗大国的强权与残酷——就算那是自己的祖国，就算这些人与自己素不相识。  
我理解有人会做出不同选择——更深层次讲这算是自由主义和保守主义的冲突，由来已久、无解且不可调和。故此本文没有“正确”选项，只有角度不同。只不过另外一方不是史蒂夫的选择罢了。  
也是出于上述原因，能真正理解史蒂夫、陪他坚守的人少之又少，或者说，只有一个人。  
盾冬的相处模式以队2为转折点发生变化，从并肩作战到互为救赎，再到队3的救赎与并肩共存。本文中沿用美队1，设想没有掉火车和九头蛇折磨，因此不存在救赎，二人的关系和相处模式仍然是以史蒂夫为中心，巴基不但无条件跟随他、支持他，而且愿意为此抛弃一切。所以在故事中巴基对史蒂夫的支持是至关重要且必不可少的部分，他们的爱情是故事重要的支撑，但二人之间的感情并没有矛盾和起伏——盾冬是灵魂伴侣，他们无条件信任彼此并且心有灵犀，感情本身并不会出问题，从来都是命运多舛。  
这里也要说的是，个人认为美队1没有给巴基展现的机会，剧情上只是把他作为一个打击史蒂夫的工具简单地牺牲掉了，这也在客观上给了观众很大的想象空间。在童年时期史蒂夫是个不懂妥协的刺头时巴基就不离不弃——他足够了解他，而且不管自己多么优越也心甘情愿陪伴他度过遭人嫌弃的艰苦困境，在最辛苦和卑微时依旧相守，在他飞黄腾达时甘为陪衬，转为暗影里的守护者，为他付出一切。  
在史蒂夫风光时被吸引、为他折服很容易，但在贫贱困苦时赞赏他认同他并且多年相守则很难，而等到辉煌一日不求之前回报更难。这其中除了至死不渝的爱情，不难看出，巴基对史蒂夫的品格和梦想有着高度的认同，他们有着相称的灵魂和共同的理想，因此他们才是灵魂伴侣。  
但相比史蒂夫这个纯粹的美国自由主义精神的化身，巴基则更像一个真实的、有血有肉的人类——他会恐惧，会担忧，考虑的现实因素和后果更多。演员曾说巴基在美队1被俘后会希望能回到家乡，但是史蒂夫让他克服了恐惧留下来。另一方面，与史蒂夫在故乡无牵无挂不同，巴基有世俗的牵挂——他的父母和妹妹，最终成为他的软肋，被人拿来要挟。  
所以对巴基而言，为自由奋战的代价要更高昂，其痛苦可能是史蒂夫的几倍，但他依旧无怨无悔，抗住了所有的痛苦咬牙前行。从这里看，他的品格不但不输史蒂夫，还要更显光芒。  
随着剧情的进展，只有他陪伴史蒂夫直到最后一刻，甚至放弃了自己在世俗的全部——因此最终由他们两个为了一船弱小者护航，为了被各国政府抛弃的一百人的性命，在两个超级大国之间以一己之力挑战世界运行的规则，明知不可为而为之。  
在故事的最后，我纠结于那些幸存者的结局。是像MCU电影一样用天真童话粉饰血色现实：任何痛苦只要“从此王子公主过上了幸福生活”就可以不复存在；还是坦诚地把残酷之处呈现出来：美帝政权在受到威胁时有其狰狞的一面，这些幸存者卷入大国利益的机密纷争，就算他们一无所知也不能善终；也可以只字不提，让读者自行想象。  
最终我选择了呈现。一是为了故事的完整性，做一个收尾，也意在强调回形针计划的受害者不是巴基也会有其他人；二是因为现实残酷才更能体现史蒂夫的不屈——电影中他们每次尝试都会成功，正义终将战胜邪恶，仿佛战胜不公总能得到理想的结局，伸张正义并不困难。但现实却并非总能顺应人意，他们的牺牲和努力是没有效果的，对整个大环境更是于事无补，因此伸张仗义是极其困难的，史蒂夫宝贵品质之一便在于他深刻了解这一点，却不会因此停止战斗。  
文中指出史蒂夫与现实格格不入之处，而这种分歧产生的矛盾并不会停止，因为世界运行的规则不会改变，同理，史蒂夫·罗杰斯明知如此也不会退让。  
所以，我心中的史蒂夫，并不会在意世人如何离奇地编排他诋毁他，不会在意“大多数”是否能够理解他支持他，不会在意前方有多少艰难险；他会为了拯救哪怕一个人而对抗现实规则，会独身一人挡在强权面前保护弱小，会在全世界的对立面坚守底线，会在不见五指的黑暗中生生撕开一线光明。  
虽千万人吾往矣，至死不休。

最后，截取《步戏》的歌词作为本文结尾：  
穿越了风雪几程  
才敢道山尽人为峰  
如若无人能懂  
孤注一掷我怎甘落空

这番好戏已开腔  
管他几人听到曲终  
世间用谎言赞颂  
我便把戏唱至词穷

这番好戏已散场  
细数几人听到曲终  
若相遇妄断吉凶  
人潮之中何惧太英勇

笔锋至此怎能平淡而终  
故事开始便不承认普通  
用过度燃烧的每一分钟  
认定情节该何去何从

END


End file.
